ROYAL LOVE ¿los corazones aceptaran?
by sebastian el fan
Summary: Algunos fans (muy pocos) ya habran deducido el porque del titulo, pero para los que no he aqui la explicacion. Royalshipping. este sera una historia de RubyxPlatinum. y no crean que me olvide de shappire. mi primer fanfic. espero que sea de su agrado.
1. realeza

**ROYAL LOVE**

_¿Los corazones lo aceptaran?_

_He aqui un fanfic del manga de pokemon. Algunos fans quizas hayan deducido el porquede titulo, pero para la mayoria he aqui la explicacion._

_Royalshipping_

_¿Que es un shipping? Es la idea de que 2 personajes de pokemon estan enamorados. todos son un algo-shipping. En este caso, el royalshipping, es el amor entre Ruby y Platinum Berlitz._

_No me malinterpreten, me encanta el franticshipping (ruby x shappire), soy todo un franticshipper, pero desde que empece a leer la saga diamante y perla (hace muy poco en realidad) encontre la personalidad de la señorita berlitz y me parecio que ella y ruby tenian mucho en comun. Intente buscar un fanfic de ellos 2, pero no encontre nada. Los fans se la pasan usando parejas alternas (en lugar de red x yellow un red x blue, en lugar de green x blue un silver x blue, inclusive encontre un green x marge, la chica del equipo magma) asi que ¿porque no esto?_

_Descuiden, yo no seria capaz de lastimar asi a nuestra querida shappire, solo sigan leyendo y ya veran_

_P.D.:es mi primer fanfic, asi que me esforzare al maximo en hacerme buena reputacion en fanfiction. esta sera una historia por capitulos, y creo que dentro de un mes hare otra historia del manga de pokemon (le da una paliza al anime) asi que, si les gustan mis historias... haganme publicidad, por favor. No se imaginan lo feliz que ma haria un review felicitandome por mi trabajo_

chapter 1: realeza

Otra reunion de pokedex holders de diferentes regiones. Jhoto, Hoen y Sinno.

Se reunian a menudo, aveces para trabajos importantes y riesgosos, otras veces solo prara divertirse.

Esta era para que conoscan mejor a platinum.

Se habian reunido antes, pero entonces los pokedex holders de sinno solo habian relatado brevemente sus historian y se habian tenido que marchar. en esta ocacion disponian de mas tiempo y se concentraban en hacer amistades.

Habian faltado varios pokedex holders, pero como estaban ocupados en misiones de bajo riesgo volverian mas tarde.

De Jhoto estaba Crystal, de Hoen estaban Shappire, Ruby y Emerald, quienes a pesar de haber nacido en Jhoto eran clasificados como pokedex holders de Hoen. De Sinno estaba unicamente Platinum, puesto que Diamond y Perl se estaban tomando un descanso en casa, disfrutando de un pequeño y merecido descanso de tanto viajar, pero vendrian dentro de unos dias

Ruby, Crystal y Platinum hablaban animadamente sobre concursos, mientras Ruby cepillaba el pelaje de Nana, su migthyena. Shappire escuchaba a Emerald y sus historias en Jhoto.

Ruby, despues de decir cuantos listones gano en Jhoto, se volteo hacia Platinum.

-Señorita Berlitz, cuanto lo siento, hemos monopolisado la conversacion. Por favor, hablenos un poco mas de usted.

En la ultima reunion habia sabido que se llamaba Platinum Berlitz, que su pokemon inicial fue un piplup, que le contrataron guardaespaldas pero los confundio con Diamon y Perl, pero poco mas. Tuvieron tan poco tiempo para explicar sus aventuras que tuvieron que omitir la mayor parte. Al volver a esta reunion la habian saludado, ella habia habia dicho que no habia nada nuevos, pregunto a Ruby si gano otro concurso desde la ultima vez y asi llegaron hasta donde estaban.

Sappire, quien prestaba poca atencion a la charla de concursos, se volteo al escuchar a Ruby para pregUntarle que significa "monopolisado", pero Platinum interrumpio respondiendo.

-Me llamaste señorita ¿como lo sabes?

A Platinum solo la llamaban señorita sus empleados y sus "guardaespaldas". en otras palabras, los que conocian su clase social. Pero ese habia sido uno de los tantos detalles que se habian omitido en la reunion anterior, no se lo habian dicho a nadie en esa sala.

-¿Saber que?

Ruby parecia confundido, y Shappire se alegro de no ser la unica que se sentia perdida, volteo la cabeza y descubrio que Emerald y Crystal tampoco habian entendido.

-¿Porque me llamaste señorita?

-Porque eres una dama educada,¿porque mas?

-A mi no me llamas señorita- intervino Shappire.

-¿Y tu que crees, chica salvaje?

-¿¡Cuando dejaras de llamarme asi!?- exclamo, repentinamente furiosa por el insulto.

-No empieces- Ruby hablo sin inmutarse en lo mas minimo.

-¡Pero si tu fuiste el que empezo!- su compañera castaña grito tan fuerte que Crystal tuvo que taparse los oidos.

-BASTA YA- Emerald aparto a Ruby y Shappire. Ruby no se habia movido ni un centimetro, pero shappire se habia parado y parecia a punto de lanzarse contra Ruby.

Platinum se acerco a crystal y pregunto.

-¿Esto ha pasado antes?

-Por desgracia, si. aunque nunca tan repentinamente. Es extraño- se toco el menton con el dedo indice y miro hacia el techo- ahora que lo pienso, a veces me llama señorita, pero nunca se lo dijo a shappire.

Emerald consiguio que Shappire se sentara y estaba regañando a Ruby, pero este miro a Platinum y prosiguio como si nada, mientras ignoraba a su amigo rubio.

-En fin, ¿porque se supone que era raro que la llamara señorita?

Crystal le susuro a Platinum:

-Finge que nada paso, con shappire se comporta de forma diferente

A Platinum se le hizo rara la escena, pero intento relajarse un poco para responder.

-Solo las personas que me conocen me llaman señorita.

-¿Eso es tan raro?

-No es solo eso, me refiero a mis sirvientes.

Emerald y Shappire, quienes estaban mirando a Ruby con furia, se olvidaron de su enojo y miraron a Platinum sorprendidos. Cristal estaba al lado de ella, pero dio un saltito hacia atras (todavia sentada) y asusto un poco a Platinum.

-¿SIRVIENTES?- Emerald abrio los ojos y no pudo controlar su voz.

-¿SIRVIENTES?- Shappire parecio llevar la sorpresa mejor que Emerald, al menos ella recordo parpadear.

-¿¡sirvientes!?- Crystal por poco se cae al retroceder, mientras balbuceaba algo inintengible.

-¿sirvientes?- A Platinum le sorprendio que este casi no elevara su voz, aunque quiza tenia la voz ligeramente ahogada. a diferencia de Emerald, sus ojos parpadearon repetitivamente, como si le fallara la vista. No obstante fue el primero en recuperarse de la sorpresa.

-Vaya, este este es el tipo de cosas que nos perdemos por no preguntar acerca de ti.

-Bueno, el punto es que mis mayordomos me dicen señorita. Y tambien los que saben que tengo una gran cantidad de sirvientes. asi que...,¿no sabias eso de mi pero igual me llamaste señorita?

-Si, eres la viva imagen de una hermosa dama. Cualquiera estaria de acuerdo en que la palabra señorita esta hecha para ti.

Platinum solto una risilla, halagada por el cumplido.

-Gracias, que caballeroso de tu parte.

Ruby tambien solto una risilla, curiosamente parecida a la de Platinum.

Crystal y Emerald apenas estaban saliendo de su estupor, pero Shappire reacciono al oir la risa de Platinum. Lo poco que la conocia era suficiente para darse cuenta de que era seria.

Permanecio apasible toda la reunion anterior. Cuando Gold le tomo de la mano y la llamo "presiosa" ,lo unico que hizo fue apartar su mano de la de Gold y continuar su relato ignorando al chico enfrente suyo. No parecia que los cumplidos hicieran efecto en ella.

Pero ahora habia reido como una chica normal. Shappire se puso nerviosa, especialmente cuando Ruby respondio con una risa casi identica.

-Emm...- Crystal ya se habia recuperado de la sorpresa- ¿Sabias que señorita se refiere a una mujer que no se ha casado?

-¿En serio?- Platinum no parecia interesada, seguia mirando a Ruby- Pues me parece que los mayordomos lo utilizan para referirse a mi como una dama, como a una posible pretendiente para alguien.

No despego la mirada de Ruby, y a la vez, el tambien la miraba sonriendo.

Shappire, tan iracunda hace unos momentos, empezo a preocuparse. ellos 2 parecian llevarse muy bien a poco de conocerse.

-Entonces-continuo Crystal- En tu caso señorita significa dama ¿verdad?

-Correcto- Platinum finalmente aparto sus ojos del rostro de Ruby y miro su reloj de pulsera. Ultimo modelo. Tanto Crystal como Ruby se dieron cuenta al instante de que era la ultima moda en Sinno.-Bueno, sera mejor que me vaya llendo.

-¿Donde dormiras?- Shappire espero que su voz no revelara su nerviosismo.

-En el mismo hotel donde Crystal y Emerald pasaran la noche. Solo que me hospedare en el penhouse. Deberia irme ahora para que mi abuelo no ponga nervioso al personal.

-¿Personal?- Crystal estaba curiosa- ¿Es solo mayordomos o hay otras personas?

-Tengo chefs, mayordomos, damas de compañia,un chofer, maquillistas, y mi peluquera Noelia. Yo ubiera traido solo un chef, pero mi abuelo insistio.

-Pues... nos vemos mañana- Se despidio Ruby, con la sonrisa un poco apagada, pero todavia presente.

-Me despido. Buenas noches- dijo Platinum. Se levanto, se fue hasta la puerta, se volteo, se inclino en una reverencia, y se fue.

Shappire miro a sus compañeros. Ruby, quien habia dejado de cepillar a cuando empezo a habla con Platinum, retomo su tarea con una gran sonrisa. Era el unico que parecia tranquilo. Crystal se llevo una mano a la frente, al parecer la respuesta de Platinum sobre el personal la habia agobiado bastante. Mientras que Emerald, solo tenia la mirada perdida en la puerta cerrada por donde se habia ido platinum. Shappire coloco la mano en frente de su nariz y chasqueo los dedos.

-¡Santo Jirachi!-Exclamo sobresaltado. su mente acababa de unos segundos, tratando de recordar que habia pasado cuando estaba ido. Luego agarro a Ruby de los hombros y dijo- ¿¡Que crees que haces!?

Ahora le tocaba a Shappire separar a Ruby y Emerald, pero este siguio hablando.

-¡Intentas seducir a la señorita Berlitz para quedarte con su dinero!

Shappire, quien habia alzado a Emerald con una mano, lo solto de la sorpresa. Esa idea aun no se le habia ocurrido. En su cerebro se debatian la rebia y la alegria ante la idea.

-¿De que estas hablando?-Ruby hablo desde detras de la mano de Shappire. Habia intentado zafarse del agarre para mirar a Emerald a los ojos, pero la mano de Shappire se mantenia firme, sus dedos apretaban la cabeza de Ruby con tanta fuerza que le lastimaba.

-¿Eso no es solo si se casan?- Intervino crystal

La mano de Shappire apreto con mas fuerza.

-¡DUELE!¡SUELTASUELTASUELTA!- Ruby forcejeo deseperado. Nana se levanto de las piernas de Ruby al notar que lo lastimaban, pero no sabia que hacer, no queria atacar a Shappire.

-¡Lo lamento!- Exclamo Shappire alarmada a la vez que dejaba libre a Ruby, quien se llevo ambas manos a la cara mientras murmuraba algo como:

-Espero que no deje marca- Nana se le acerco y lamio la cara de Ruby, intentando hacer algo para que se sienta mejor. A Ruby le alegro el gesto de parte de su pokemon. Acaricio la cabeza de Nana con ambas manos, se paro y volvio a hablar- No intento seducir a nadie, no se de donde sacaste eso, pero no tiene ningun sentido.

-Por favor- dijo Emerald, ya mas calmado. Su rabia hacia Ruby habia disminuido enormemente despues de que Shappire lo lastimara- Desde que dijo eso de los sirvientes la halagaste y no dejaste de sonreirle. Obiamente intentabas conquistarla.

Crystal se paro y se acerco al rubio.

-En realidad, se estaban sonriendo mientras hablabamos de concursos, antes de que Platinum revelara eso de los sirvientes, asi que era solo amistoso, no creo que nadie intentara seducir a nadie.

A Shappire eso le cayo mal. Tuvo que usar todas sus fuerzas en no llorar.

Emerald no parecia del todo convencido, pero dejo a Ruby en paz.

-Creo que mejor me voy al hotel.

Crystal estaba a punto de ir con el, pero vio un detalle que los demas no. Shappire tenia los ojos a punto de derramar lagrimas. Decidio preguntarle porque, pero a solas.

-Ruby, creo que ya deberias irte. Tu padre se enojara si sales de la casa de una chica a una hora demasiado tardia.

Ruby la miro sin entender.

-¿Porque tan especifica?

Crystal se ruborizo ligeramente. Ruby y Shappire tenian un cuerpo tan crecido que se olvido que solo tenian 12 años.

-Olvidalo, solo vete que se hace tarde.

Ruby obedecio. Regreso a Nana a su pokeball y sefue sin decir una palabra mas. cuando Shappire y Crystal se quedaron solas, Crystal hablo.

-Ya dilo. ¿por que lloras?

shappire no nego nada. Se arrodillo y dejo de contener las lagrimas. Su amiga se arrodillo a su lado y le dio palmadas en la espalda. Shappire soyoso:

-Ruby... el... Pla,Platina...

-Descuida, ya quedo claro que Ruby jamas intentaria arrebatarle su fortuna a Berlitz. El no seria tan desalmado.

-No, No lo entiendes ¿Verdad?- Shappire miro a la cara a su compañera. Esta nunca imagino ver algo asi en su rostro. La habia visto llorar antes, pero siempre mezclando rabia en sus lagrimas. En cambio, esta vez, en su rostro solo habia desesperanza.-¿No es obio?¿No lo notas? Es mi peor pesadilla. Ruby realmente se ha enamorado de Platina.

continuara

**Bueno, ¿que les parece? si tienen alguna critica no duden en comentarmela, para que pueda perfeccionarme. Algun error (la edad esta mal, este personaje jamas diria eso, esos 2 no se llevan tan bien o tan mal, etc) tambien reportenlos, para que pueda reperarlo.**

**Lo tenia en mi mente por unos dias, pero todo el capitulo lo prepare en un solo dia (pero me tomo TODO el dia)**

**Sobre la peluquera de platinum, noelia es el nombre de mi madre. Es peluquera y hoy es el dia del peluquero (o era, puesto que mi padre me obligo a apagar la neetbook por que era de noche y no me dio tiempo de subirla ayer) y queria celebrar este dia un poco. Le mostre esa parte a mi madre y le saque una risa.**

**En fin, si les gusto, no duden en comentar (y si no les gusto, comenten porque). Chao**

**P.d. borre el capitulo y lo resubi con la ortografía corregida.**


	2. invitaciones

**hola. soy yo de nuevo. lo siento si el final les parecio algo apresurado, pero mi papa no dejaba de apresurarme para apagar todo, pero yo queria dejar mi homenaje a los peluqueros en su dia (cosa que al final no pude hacer despues de todo). bueno, ¿que les perecio? es que no hubo muchos comentarios (ni siquiera uno T_T)**

**en fin, sin mas preambulo, al amor**

chapter 2: _invitaciones_

Despues de desayunar, Shapire subio a su habitacion y salio por la ventana del segundo piso como acostumbraba a hacer.

Habitualmente salia al bosque a observar los pokemon, su pasatiempo preferido. Nunca sabes que encontraras alli. Especialmente despues de hubieron aumentado la fauna con diversas especies. Esto ayudo enormemente al padre de Shappire, el profesor Abedul, quien se especializa en investigar a los pokemon en su entorno natural, mientras que la mayoria los observa en laboratorios. Se pueden encontrar pokemon peleando, jugando, alimentandose, a veces hasta encontraba huevos pokemon, pero eso ultimo era bastante raro de encontrar.

Esta vez se fue a la casa de Ruby. Tampoco es inusual, pero preferia los pokemon. Al irse por las mañanas a alguna parte solia ser o para ayudar a su padre o solo para entretenerse, pero esta vez tenia un motivo propio. Queria saber que opinaba Ruby acerca de la chica de Sinno.

Desde la ventana subio al techo y del techo dio un gran salto hasta la pared donde estaba la ventena de su vecino, Ruby. Shappire golpeo la ventana con los nudillos como si de tocar la puerta se tratase. La voz de Ruby respondio con un "pase". Estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas. Shappire corrio la ventana y las cortinas. La imagen que vio no se la esperaba. Su reaccion fue desternillarse de risa.

-¡No te burles!- Le recrimino Ruby. Estaba sentado en su cama leyendo una revista de modas, pero no era eso lo que hizo reir a Shappire.

-¡Llevas una mascarilla!¿¡Que clase de hombre hace eso!?¿¡Como no reirme de esto!?- Shappire se sujeto el estomago de la risa, y se tiro a la cama de Ruby para no caerse de espaldas al suelo mientras se carcajeaba.

-¡Esto es crema para los moretones que me dejaste ayer!- La risa de Shappire se corto en seco.

-Ho..lo siento.- La chica estaba apenada. Aparto la mirada antes de continuar.- La discucion me puso nerviosa, en realidad.

-Tus risas no parecian muy nerviosas que digamos

-Esta discucion no, la de ayer.

-Esa... - Ruby dejo de estar enojado para pasar a estar pensativo- No se de donde fue que rald saco que intentaba seducir a la señorita Platimun.

-Por favor no la llames señorita.- Shappire empezo a molestarse a la mera mencion de la palabra.- Bueno, es cierto que actuaban como tontos enamorados

-¿Tu tambien?- Ruby ya volvio a enojado.- ¡Que no intentaba seducirla!

-Ya dijiste eso, pero sigue sin ser convincente.

-¡QUE NO BUSCO UNA RELACION!

-¡Baja la voz!

Shappire miro a la puerta, con molestia. Ruby tambien, pero con preocupacion. Ambos sabian que pasaba si hablaban demasiado alto en la habitacion de Ruby. En cuanto se escucharon pasos subiendo la escalera Ruby oculto su cara tras la revista.

Norman, el padre de Ruby, entro abriendo la puerta de una patada.

-¿¡Cuantas veces debo decirles que no griten!?- Miro la revista, de la cual su hijo no apartaba la mirada- Ruby, mirame a los ojos cuando te hablo.- Ruby bajo la revista a regañadientes. Norman se tapo el rostro con la mano. -Por favor dime que fue idea de esta chica.

-¡Es para los moretones!- Ruby estaba nervioso.

-¿Moretones?- De repente Norman dejo de sentir verguenza ajena- ¿Como paso?

-Mejor me voy por ahora- Shappire se apresuro a ir hacia la ventana. Aunque norman trataba de controlarse, era sabido que se volvia iracible en lo relacionado con su hijo. No sabia si golpearia a una chica, pero seria mejor no averiguarlo. -Nos vemos mas tarde en mi casa, llamare a los demas.-Dicho esto, salto desde la ventana de Ruby en direccion a su casa.

Dejo a Ruby hablando con su padre mientras pensaba en la reunion que harian mas tarde y la corta conversacion que acababa de tener. No le habia ayudado mucho. Shappire estaba consiente de que que, si bien tambien era culpa de Ruby por explotar asi, tambien era culpa de ella por burlarse provocarle. Quiza al estar con mas personas cerca controlaria mejor su ira, pero estaba claro que tambien ella deberia calmar sus provocaciones. Al menos si volvian a gritar, indiferentemente de quien gritara, habia pocas probabilidades de que el padre de Shappire los echara de la casa. Su padre, el profesor Abedul, se pasaba casi todo el dia afuera con su investigacion. Y aunque estuviera presente, el era muy calmado. Todo lo opuesto a Norman, asi que si llegara a intervenir lo mas probable es que intentara calmarlos y luego los dejara seguir hablando. Esa casa es sin duda la mejor (de hoen) para reuniones que puedan incuir discuciones fuertes.

Aunque, pensandolo mejor, puede que haya un factor que evite todas las discuciones al respecto. El supuesto amor de Ruby. Platina. Ninguno se atreveria a sacar el tema estando ella presente. Por otro lado, este escandalo podria resolverse antes si tan solo se lo dijieran a ella... No. No se lo diria. Sencillamente no podia. No seria etico. Ademas, si resulta que ella tambien esta enamorada de ese chico tan hermoso y sencible...

Shappire se obligo a apartar esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Miro a su alrededor. Habia empesado a meditar durante el salto y no se habia percatado de que llego hasta el techo. Al parecer habia trepado automaticamente mientras pensaba. Se quedo unos segundos asombrada por el acto inconsiente, luego penso en lo que le dijo a Ruby al salir. Decidio llamar a sus compañeros mediante el pokenav.

-¿Crystal?

-¿Shappire?- Contesto Crystal desde el pokegear

-En efecto. Hoy habra otra reunion. ¿Podrias avisar a tus compañeros de hotel?

-No hay problema. Emm, con respecto a lo de ayer...

Shappire corto la llamada. No queria hablar de eso o sino volveria a llorar. Continuo con las invitaciones

-¿Red?

-Ese soy yo ¿Quien llama?

-Soy shappire, desde hoen. Queria invitarte a ti y a los demas pokedex holders a una segunda reunion para conocer a los compañeros de sinno. Es que como no pudiste venir en la primera...

-¡Gracias! Realmente me desagrado no poder darle la bienvenida a los nuevos. Me alegro de tener otra oportunidad.

-¡Que bien!- Red hablaba con tanto entusiasmo en la voz que contagio su buen humor a Shappire. Se olvido por completo de sus ganas de llorar y fueron remplazados por la energia tipica de ella.- ¿Podrias llamar a Yellow?

-Esta aqui al lado mio. Te la pasare.

red le paso el...(¿pokegear?¿pokenav?¿poke-relog quiza?) Shappire no sabia que clase de comunicador tenia Red. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Yellow.

-Hola Shappire ¿Que dijo Red de una bienvenida?

-Como no pudieron venir a conocer a los amigos de sinno, pense en convocar una segunda reunion para que todos puedan socialisar.

-Muchas gracias. ¿cuando es?

-Hoy

Shappire solo escucho un ruido raro en su pokegear. Supuso que Yellow estaba hablando con Red.

-¿No en un poco apresurado?- Era Yellow de nuevo.- Deberias habernos informado con anticipacion.

-Oh...-Shappire no habia pensado en eso, estaba avergonzada-¿Tienen planes?

-No, pero es de mala educacion.

-Yo...

-Iremos de inmediato en el aerodacti de Red. Ambos queremos ir.

-Gracias.

La llamada finalizo. Shappire se tiro al suelo (¿se dice suelo si sigue en el techo?) y suspiro. No esperaba terminar asi de nerviosa en una conversacion con yellow. Es verdad que no debio tomar esa decision, aun cuando sea el proposito de la visita de Platina. Lo habria organizado todo si hubiera contado con la ayuda de Ruby, esa era otra intencion para visitarlo.

Prosiguio con las llamadas

-¿Silver?

-Hola, Shappire

-Llame para invitarte a una reunion hoy en mi casa.

-¡No me aten a el!¡Por favor!

El tono de silver sobresalto a Shappire. Respondio ofendida

-¿¡De que rayos estas hablando?!

-¿Que?- la voz de Silver perdio toda agresion. No por la voz de Shappire, sino por sus palabras- ¿No lo sabes? esto es demasiado para ser una coincidencia.

-¿Saber que?- Ahora Shappire estaba curiosa

-Gold acaba irse a Hoen hace menos de una hora. Crei que llabas para que lo vigile

-¿Gold? ¿Por que vendria? Se supone que yo llamaria a Kanto y Jhoto.

-No creo que sea por eso. Dijo algo de una chica. Creo que queria ver a Crystal.

-Quiza no. Podria tratarse de Platina. ¿Has visto que intento seducirla cuando la conocio?

-Lo vi. Todos lo vimos. Y todos vimos la asombrosa manera en la que ella lo ignoro. Y Gold no es facil de ignorar. Francamente no cr... ¿¡Porque estoy hablando de esto!?- Exclamo Silver al darse cuenta de que estaban hablando de chismes sobre posibles amores

-¡Basta ya!- Shappire se estaba hartando de gritos espontaneos.- En fin ¿Vas a venir?

-No lo se, al fin estoy tranquilo. Ayer todos estuvimos repletos de misiones, asi que tardaran un poco en darnos misiones nuevas. Como Gold esta en un lugar con chicas y en otra region no vendra a molestarme, al fin despues de mucho tiempo todos me dejaran en paz. No puedes superar esa oferta.

Shappire no sabia que responder. Normalmente insistiria en que seria divertido, Pero sabia que con Silver eso no funcionaria.

-De acuerdo. Disfruta de tus vacaciones.

Se finalizo la llamada entre pokegear y pokenav. Shappire hubiera deseado que la mayor cantidad posible de gente estuviera alli. Le interesaba especialmente saber como interacctuaba Platina con los hombres.

-¿Green?

-¿Shappire?

-Si. Llame para invitarte a mi casa hoy.

-¿Tambien tu?

-¿Yo que?

-Esta bien, ire. Pero dejen de bombardearme

Shappire no sabia que responder. Por un lado se sorprendio de que Green aceptara a la primera. Pero tambien se enojo de que este se molestara solo por una llamada

-¿Porque tan irritado?

-No finjas inocencia.

-En serio no entiendo

-Se que Blue te convencio de llamarme para que la acompañara a conocer a los holders de Sinno

-¿Blue tambien va?- Shappire no podia creer su suerte. Al parecer no tendria que llamar a cada "holder" para la invitacion.- Ahora es todavia mejor. No puedo esperar a que conozca a Platina.- Hasta ese momento Shappire no habia pensado en lo mucho que le serviria la participacion de Blue. Ella es una metiche. Y la mejor. Ni siquiera tendria que pedirle ayuda. Con solo enterarse de que hay un posible romance no descansara hasta saber cada detalle y chismonearselo al grupo entero.

-¿En serio no lo sabes?- Green hizo una pausa para pensar- No estoy seguro de creerte, pero aun asi te explicare. Desde ayer en la noche Blue no ha dejado de insirtir en visitar a los nuevos. Entiendo que le entusiasme la idea de nuevos compañeros, pero creo que hay otra razon por la que esta como desesperada. No me lo dijo, pero lo sospecho. Tampoco se porque insiste en que la acompañe. Si tanto quiere ir, perfectamente podria ir sola.

-No seas tan incensible, es obio que...

-Ire con la condicion de no seguir con esta conversacion

-Hecho

Shappire se apresuro en cortar la llamada. No queria correr el riesgo de que Green no vaya y, por consiguiente, tampoco Blue.

Shappire bajo a su casa entrando por la ventana de su habitacion. Tenia que acomodar los muebles y proparar la comida para todos los invitados. Aun sin Silver, seria una gran tarea. Si Gold venia en camino quiza podria convencerlo de colaborar cuando llegara.

Mientras tanto en una llamada telefonica a travez de poke-relojes (¿el termino "telefonico" esta bien utilizado?)

-No lo se, nuetras vacaciones no fueron muy largas que digamos.

-Vamos, esos chicos son muy interesantes. Creo que seran de su agrado.

-La señorita tiene razon, perl. vamos, Son nuevos amigos. Sera divertido

-No lo se, ¿No podriamon conocerlos a travez de los poke-relojes?

-Por favor. Es una idea ridicula

-Perl, Hasta yo creo que es una mala idea.

-No me entusiasma mucho esto, a decir verdad.

-Vamos, se divertiran. Tu, Shappire y Emerald tienen mucho en comun. Y Diamond, Tambien Emerald y Crystal se llevaran bien contigo.

-A mi no debe convencerme, señorita. Yo ya estoy entusiasmado por ir.

-¿Y que me dice de usted, señorita? ¿Tambien tiene a alguien con intereses comunes con usted?

-Si. Se llama Ruby. Ayer nos pasamos el dia entero hablando de concursos y de como embellecer a los pokemon. Ruby tiene un impresionante historial de concursos. Y tambien me dio tips de belleza, tanto para mi como para mi equipo. Estoy impaciente por probarlos. Sus pokemon en verdad estan criados para ser los mas hermosos.

-Vaya, se nota que Ruby y tu se llevan de maravilla.

-Pues puedes disfrutar de la compañia de Ruby sin mi

-¡Basta ya!¡Dime de una vez porque tanta negativa!¡Pense que querrias ir cuanto antes!

-Whoa, señorita. No esperaba un grito asi de usted

-Y-yo pu-pues e-esto... estoy en la casa de Dia disfrutando de la comida se su madre, y quiero disfrutarlo un poco mas.

-¿Era solo eso? Tengo una veitena de chefs profesionales en casa, ellos cocinaran a la primera sospecha de que tengamos hambre.

-Señorita, que quede claro que ningun profesional puede compararse a mi madre en lo que respecta a cocinar.

-Dia tiene razon. Es la mejor cocinera del mundo.

-¡Esta bien! ¿que te parece si envio un empleado que cargue el doble de su peso en comida solo para que no te quejes del alimento? ¿Suficiente para disuadirte?

-A mi mama le gustara saber que estas tan desesperado por su comida. No tendra problema en cocinar todo para mañana.

-Pues que esperamos. Dia, avisale a tu madre, rapido

-¿Eso era todo? Bueno, si no hay mas replicas enviare un helicoptero a buscarlos

-¿Helicoptero? ¿No seria mejor ir en drifblim?

-¿Estas eligiendo un viaje largo e incomodo con riesgo de caerte en lugar de un viaje corto y comodo?

-Ademas del punto de Perl, tambien los pokemon voladores tienen sus limites. Casi todos los pokemon voladores serian capaces de llevar a una persona desde un lugar a otro de la misma reguion, pero un viaje entre reguiones es otra historia. Es mucho mas complicado y no todos los pokemon podrian lograrlo. Un slamince o un aerodactil serian capaces, pero un drifblim no

-Solo queria ahorrarte el servicio

-¿En serio?¿Quieres que la señorita BERLITZ ahorre algo?¡¿Acaso te olvidaste de su mansion?!

-Es cierto. Yo me encargo del dinero. Solo relajate y disfruta. Habria conseguido un avion, pero no hay pistas de aterrisaje cercanas a Villa Raiz. Bueno, si eso es todo terminare la llamada. ¿algo mas?

-No tengo nada

-Tampoco yo

-De acuerdo

Platinum salio de la llamada

-Creo que esto term...

-Dia, no, Diamond, no cortes aun. ¿No crees que la señorita actuaba raro?

-¿A que te refieres?

-Ese grito de exasperacion, y esa explicacion sobre los pokemon voladores, ademas de la forma en que nos describio a Ruby ¿no fue algo impropio de ella?

-Ahora que lo dices, la señorita se habria quedado mas callada en la conversacion.

-Su personalidad esta distinta a la usual ¿Habra pasado algo ayer que detonara su cambio de personalidad?

-¿No estas exagerando un poco?

-Si, puede que si. Bueno dia, me voy a preparar mi equipaje. No te olvides de avisarle a tu madre.

-Entendido

La llamada finalizo.

CONTINUARA

**¿les gusto?¿esperaron este capitulo?¿puse bien las personalidades de los personajes?**

**con respecto al nombre de la señorita Berlitz, es platina en español, y platinum en ingles. como esto esta escrito en español deberia ser platina, pero platinum es.. tiene... no lo se, pero me agrada mas platinum que platina. esi que en este fanfic (y en otros que publique donde aparesca ella) intercalare su nombre entre platinum y platina. los que le tengan respeto (me refiero a los "subordinados") y los que no esten muy relacionados con ella la llamaran platinum. los demas ,sus amigos cercanos o enemigos, la llamaran platina.**

**hize 3 preguntas entre parentesis, esas 3 son preguntas que yo mismo dezconosco la respuesta. (¿que clase de comunicador tiene red? no recuerdo)**

**¿plasme bien la personalidad de los personajes? la personalidad ligueramente cambiada de Platinum/platina es aproposito, pero es el unico caso. creo que hize mal con yellow y quiza tambien con green. comenten que opinan al respecto.**

**para finalizar, hablare (escribire) de la conversacion entre diamond, perl y berlitz. tarde un poco en darme cuenta de que estaba imitando cierto fanfic de cierto autor que nombre en mi perfil. si estas leyendo esto ¡no fue mi intencion plagiarte la idea, en serio! lo hize inconcientemente al principio.**

**otra cosa. el drifblim le pertenece a fantina, y se lo PRESTO a diamond, pero en mi fanfic todavia lo conserva**

**para finalizar (esta vez en serio) subire un capitulo cada jueves. no se desesperen si quieren saber como sera la reunion, les prometo que lo veran el jueves sin falta.**

**Hasta el jueves. chao**


	3. conociendose

**Hola, aqui estamos se nuevo. quisiera aclarar 3 cosas.**

**1. El dia del peluquero es el 25 del 8, por si a alguien le interesa.**

**2. El los videojuegos de hoen (ruby, zafiro, esmeralda) las casas de bruno y aura (ruby y shappire de los videojuegos) estan una al lado de la otra, pero no se que tan distanciadas estan en el manga ¿alguien podria aclararmelo?**

**3. Se que la "chica salvaje" se llama Sapphire, pero yo escribo shappire. La primera vez que escribi su nombre escribi Shappire. tarde bastante en darme cuenta de que estaba mal escrito, y para entoces ya me habia acostumbrado a Shappire.**

**4. (Esto no es una aclaracion) Quiero que los personajes de mi historia sean lo mas leales posibles al manga, Platina/Platinum tiene una personalidad que ya justificare mas adelante, pero los demas intenTo que sean identicos al modelo original. Cualquier fallo comunicarmelo via review**

chapter 3: conociendose

Un pidgeot descendio de las alturas despues de un largo viaje desde la region de kanto a la de hoen cargando a 2 humanos. Uno era su entrenador, el otro era una chica que habia insistido en ir. Aterrisaron junto a una casa, el entrenador y la chica desmontaron y el entrenador devolvio a pidgeot a la pokeball. Ambos entraron a la casa.

-Hola Green, hola Blue- Saludo Red desde un sofa. El estaba en un sofa charlando con Gold y Shappire, mientras Yellow y Ruby estaban conversando en unas sillas un poco mas distanciados de los demas. -Vengan, unanse a la fiesta.

-¿Fuimos los ultimos en llegar?- Pregunto Blue mientras se sentaba en el barandal del sofa junto a Gold.

-No- Contesto Shappire.- Todavia faltan los del hotel, osea Emerald, Crystal y Platina.

-¿Y Silver?- Pregunto Green sentandose en una silla junto a Blue

-No vendra. Dice que quiere estar tranquilo por un tiempo

-No me sorprende- Comento Blue

-Bueno, ¿Quieren sentarse y tomar bocadillos? Red y Gold nos estaban contando de su entrenamiento en el monte mortero- Invito Shappire

-¿Cuando llagaran los demas?- Inquirio Green mientras agarraba una baya aranja asada

-No deberian tardar- Dijo Red para despues morder un pokocho

Mientras tanto en el hotel.

-¿Cuanto tardara?- Se impaciento un rubio parado junto a una puerta en el penhouse

-No debe faltar mucho, solo espera un poco mas- Le calmo su amiga pelinegra

-Pero ya pasaron 15 minutos ¿Cuanto tiempo necesita Platinum para vestirse?

Apenas dijo eso la puerta se abrio. Al otro lado estaba lady Berlitz con un vestido corto distinto al del dia anterior, que era rosado con detalles blancos, y pinta de ser abrigador. En cambio en ese momento tenia uno mas casual. Negro sin mangas con falda rosa y una parte blanca en el pecho. Llevaba 1 bolso colgado del hombro y una mochila en la espalda.

-Lindo atuendo, Platinum,¿por que lleva uno tan distinto al de ayer?- Inquirio crystal

-El otro lo utilizo sobre todo en sinno, donde el clima es mas frio. Ademas es un traje mas bien formal. Ahora que no tengo que presentarme como al principio puedo permitirme vestir mas casualmente.

-La mayoria de nosotros llavamos ropa parecida casi todos los dias.- comento Emerald

-¿Que?- Platinum miro la ropa de Emerald, sin duda pensando que no era para nada formal. Luego le hablo a Crystal.- ¿Usabas este conjunto cuando te uniste al grupo?

Crystal, con su camisa roja simple y oberol azul, ademas de su gran gorra, fue tomada por sorpresa con esa pregunta

-Bueno... al principio usaba un conjunto mas bien deportivo, pero mas por gusto que por elegancia

-Hmmm..., bueno, no importa. El punto es que usare mi conjunto favorito. Vamonos llendo a casa de Ruby

-Es la casa de Shappire. Intervino Emerald.

-¿Shappire? pense que el anfitrion era Ruby

-¿Que te hizo pensarlo?- Quizo saber la pelinegra

-La reunion era para que yo conociera al grupo. Tendria sentido que la persona a cargo de la reunion pasara mas tiempo con migo. Y Shappire casi ni me hablo, mientras que Ruby paso todo el tiempo junto a mi. Pense que el estaba moralmente obligado a hacerme compañia.

-No, es solo que parecio divertirse junto a ti.- Aclaro el unico chico presente

-Vaya, muy desconsiderado de parte de Shappire y muy amable de parte de Ruby. Pero creo que los estamos haciendo esperar. Deberiamos irnos ahora.

Crystal y Emerald asintieron y caminaron junto con Platinum hacia la salida del hotel. En el camino Emerald pregunto

-¿Por que tardaste tanto?

Se fueron caminando, el hotel no quedaba lejos de la casa de Shappire. Crystal toco la puerta. La voz de Shappire contesto con un "pase"

-¿Pero que...?

Platina penso que encontraria a Ruby y Shappire a solas. No esperaba que casi todos los miembros del equipo se hubieran reunido. Shappire, Gold y Red estaban en un sofa. Blue sentada en el apoyabrazo. Green Ruby y Yellow en sillas. Shappire se paro y dijo

-Buscare mas asientos.

Mientras Shappire se retiraba, Ruby se levanto

-Señorita Berlitz, señorita Crystal, amigo Emerald, bienvenidos a la reunion.

Crystal hablo primero

-Vaya, gracias. ¿Cuando invitaron a toda esta gente?

-Shappire invito a todos esta mañana.- Respondio Ruby

-¿Esta mañana?- Preguntaron simultaneamente Platina, Crystal y Emerald

-Nadie tenia nada que hacer, asi que decidimos venir.- Intervino Red.

-Esto es inesperado.- Dijo Platinum.- Pense que empezaria a conocerlos mejor uno a la vez.

-Empezaste conociendo unos pocos porque todos estabamos ocupados, no porque estuviera planeado asi.- Aclaro Green.- Todos nos liberamos de nuestras tareas para venir, a exepcion de Silver quien opto por quedarse en casa.

-Ya veo. Que suerte que no nos necesiten mucho de momento, me encanta cuando todos nos reunimos. Mientras mas mejor.

Entonces Shappire entro a la habitacion cargando 3 sillas con brazal. Las coloco junto a las sillas y el sofa para que formara un circulo, con la mesa de los bocadillos en el centro

-Ya todos pueden sentarse.

-Muchas gracias.- Agradecio Crystal

Platinum se sento en una silla que miraba de frente al sofa, al lado de Yellow. Ruby, en vez de volver al asiento en donde estaba antes (entre Yellow y el sofa segun la distribucion en circulo) se sento al lado de Platina. Shappire, en vez de volver al sofa, se sento entre Ruby y Green. Emerald, al ver que Shappire se sento en una silla, tomo el sitio del sofa en el que antes estaba la castaña. Crystal se sento en el unico espacio libre que quedaba (en el que habia estado Ruby antes de que llegaran). En cuanto todos se hubieron acomodado hablo Emerald.

-Bien ¿De que estaban hablando antes?

-De mi entrenamiento con Red sensei en el monte mortero.- Respondio Gold

-Ruby me estaba hablando de vestidos- Añadio Yellow.

A Shappire se le escapo una risita.

-¿En serio? ¿Vestidos?

-Como si te sorprendiera- Replico Ruby con molestia.

-Me referia a ropa para los pokemon- Aclaro Yellow

-Oh.- Shappire agarro una baya pinia de la mesa y se la comio mientras volvia a escuchar a Red

A Platina esto le llamo la atencion

-¿Te gusta vestir a los pokemon para los concursos?

-Por supuesto.- Dijo Ruby con orgullo- La presentacion es muy importante en la primera fase de un concurso. La mayoria solo vista a sus pokemon con un pañuelo en el cuello o no los viste en absoluto. Piensan que basta con los pokecubos y pokechos. Y aunque los jueces no juzgen la ropa, igual me divierto con eso

-Vaya, que espiritu. Es admi... espera ¿Dijiste que los jueces no juzgan la ropa de los pokemon? Porque de eso se trata la primera ronda, de la apariencia y de elegir la ropa adecuada.

-¿Que? -Ruby quedo confundido con los comentarios de Platina.- Eso no tiene sentido. Si lo hicieran, todos los concursantes vestirian a sus pokemon, pero casi nunca veo eso

-Debe haber una confusion- Platina tampoco entendia- En cada concurso que vi y participe los concursantes usaron accesorios de acuerdo a un tema eleguido por un juez. Suelen quitarselos en la fase de baile...

-¡Oh! ¡Hablas de un super concurso!- Su ¡oh! llamo la atencion de los presentes, pero Ruby no se dio cuenta. Al fin habia entendido la conversacion.- Los concursos y los super concursos son distintos. En los concursos de hoen hay 2 fases. En la primera fase se califica el aspecto y es la segunda se exiben 5 movimientos. Mientras que en los super concursos de sinno son 3. Aspecto, danza y una exibicion de 4 movimientos. Ambas fases de apariencia son similares, pero en los super concursos suelen calificar a los pokemon por su conjunto de ropa, y en los concursos mas por su piel, pelo y demas.

La mayoria de los oyentes perdio el interes en el monologo de Ruby en cuanto se dieron cuenta de que no pasaba nada interesante y volvieron a hablar entre si. Solo Crystal Platina y Yellow se quedaron escuchando.

-Sabia que en hoen y sinno los concursos eran diferentes, pero habia olvidado que tu debias de haber participado en los concursos normales.- Dijo Platina en cuanto Ruby termino de hablar.

-¿Osea que generalmente no califican las ropas que confeccionas?- Pregunto Yellow.- Pues deben de gustarte mas de lo que pense para que lo hagas todo el tiempo.

Mientras tanto Green y los del sofa dejaron de hablar de entrenamientos y empezaron a relatar experiencias personales de cada uno.

-No suelen calificarlas, pero lo hago por placer personal. Nada me hace mas feliz que superarme a mi mismo al embellecer a mi equipo. Cada pokemon es unico, y mas aun cuando los entrenadores los personalizan mas alla de los motes.

-Motes...- Platina se quedo pensando en esa ultima palabra. Mientras tanto Yellow y Crystal estaban escuchando la platica de un momento vergonzoso que paso emerald cuando sus zancos se averiaron, pero Ruby y Platina no se dieron cuenta- Yo no suelo ponerle motes a mis pokemon.

-¿Por que no? son una mustra del cariño del entrenador. Por eso yo me esfuerzo en buscar un mote originar para cada uno, no solo deformar un poco el nombre de la raza.

Algunos de los que estaban escuchando sin prestar demasiada atencion la conversacion entre Ruby y Platina mientras hablaban entre si se callaron repentinamente, estos eran Red, Yellow, Blue, Gold y Crystal.

-Bueno, mis primeros pokemon no tenian motes.- Dijo Platina sin darse cuenta de que los demas estaban ligeramente ofendidos por el comentario de Ruby.- Mi ponita me lo regalo mi padre, y aunque fuera un regalo y no un intercambio senti que lo correcto seria no darle un mote. El profesor Serbal me dio a piplup para que lo observara durante mi viaje, no para que lo usara, asi que en so momento lo considere mas un trabajo que un regalo y decidi no ponerle un mote por esa razon. Y los demas... para el momento en que los consegui sencillamente estaba acostumbrada a no usar motes.

-Podemos arreglar eso.- Sugirio Ruby.- Solo necesitamos la ayuda de un inspector de motes, hay uno en ciudad malvalona. El puede poner cambiar motes a los pokemon. Claro, si prefieres que se sigan llamando asi no hay problema.

-Hmm... lo pensare. parece interesante del modo que tu lo explicaste. Pero volviendo al tema ¿Yellow dijo que tu mismo confeccionas la ropa de tus pokemon?

-Si. estoy orgulloso de tejer y coser cada...

Mientras tanto Shappire le estaba hablando a los demas de esa mañana en la casa de Ruby.

-Y entonces me fui por temor a que Norman me golpeara...

-¿¡EN SERIO!?- Exclamo Ruby cambiando bruscamente de interlocutor, sobresaltando a todos en la sala.- ¿De verdad creiste que mi padre me defenderiade esa forma? Nadie haria algo asi, mucho menos el. Como mucho el se habria burlado de que una chica me lastimara, aun tratandose de una inumanamente fuerte. Lo que el hizo cuando te fuiste fue escucharme y se fue antes de que terminara. Creo que esperaba algo mas interesante, como que me peleara con alguien.

-Hu...¿Eso crees?- Todos que quedaron mudos por Ruby, y Shappire tuvo que hacer esfuersos por esa leve respuesta.

Platina se acerco a Yellow y le pregunto en un susurro

-¿Siempre es tan bipolar?

Yellow tardo un poco en darse cuenta de que le hablaban. Los demas seguian mirando a Ruby.

-Esto... el y su padre tienen una relacion complicada.

-¿Igual que con Shappire?

-Mas o menos. Cuando se trata de ellos suele estar mas... bipolar.

Ruby finalmente se dio cuenta que Shappire estaba demasiado sorprendida para responder. Volvio a hablar con Platina

-¿Hablabamos de ropa?

-Eso creo.

Ruby empezo a sacar a sus pokemon. Coco, su delicaty. Nana, su migthyena. Ruru, su gardevoir. Cuando saco a Zuzu, Platina se llevo un ligero susto. No esperaba encontrar a un pokemon asi en el equipo de alguien como Ruby.

-¿Para los concursos de dureza?- Pregunto mirando al Swampert.

-Correcto. Lo preferia como mudkip o marshtomp, pero no pude resistir la tentacion de evolucionarlo.-Ruby empezo a medir a sus pokemon con una cinta metrica mientras decia cosas sobre como debe ser su ropa.- No debe estorbar al pokemon, ya sea en sus movimientos o caracteristicas. Por ejemplo Zuzu tiene en su cabeza 2 crestas que le permiten localizar a sus oponentes, asi que un gorro solo le impediria usar esa ventaja.

Mientras tanto lo otros apenas empezaban a volver a hablar con normalidad, algunos como preparandose para otro arrebato de parte de Ruby.

-Con Ruru tenia problemas cuando era un ralts, por que debido a la posicion de los cuernos tenia complicaciones para los sombreros. Por ello le hacia sombreros pequeños para colocarlos de un lado de la cabeza, era adorable. Ahora que es una gardevoir tengo mas libertad en ese aspecto.

Platina escuchaba atentamente los tips de Ruby, pero era la unica que lo hacia. Todos los demas, incluso Crystal y Yellow, hablaban entre si de cosas sin importancia. a exepcion de Shappire. Ella solo agarraba baya tras baya mientras miraba a Ruby y Platina. A Ruby le encantaba que alguien escuchara sus gustos por la moda y a Platina se le veia la emocion en la cara (Shappire no lo sabia, pero eso era raro en Platina). Ambos disfrutaban de la presencia del otro. Ruby se llevaba mucho mejor con Platina de lo que jamas se habia llevado con Shappire. Shappire mordio una baya rautan

-Puagh, amargo. ¿Por que traje esto a la mesa de comidas?

-Hay algunas personas a las que les gusta- Argumento Crystal.

-Como a mi- Dijo Green. Shappire le lanzo la baya rautan a Green. Este se encogio de hombros y se la comio.

Detras de ellos salio una luz. Era Platina sacando sus pokemon para mostrarselos a Ruby.

-Hermoso.- Dijo Ruby mirando a los pokemon de Platina. Su loppuny, su frozlas, su rapidash.-Preciosos, maravillosos, hermosos.- Ruby estaba maravillado por la deslumbrante belleza del equipo de Platina. Esta por su parte saco unas fotos de su bolso y se las paso. Ruby tardo un poco en salir de su alelamiento

-Este es mi primplup al ganar mi primer concurso, era de belleza.

Ruby miraba atentamente la foto y al empoleon en frente suyo

-Los cuernos de un primplup son muy antiesteticos y se los ocultaste con ese velo. Muy astuto. Aun asi los primplups no son muy bellos. Luce mucho mejor ahora que evoluciono en empoleon.- Dicho esto ruby miro al empoleon con ojos soñadores, diciendo -Hermoso- En voz baja

Platina alterno la mirada entre Ruby y los pokemon. Sin duda alguna Ruby astaba mas que alabando con la mirada ese equipo tan bello. Los otros presentes miraban a Ruby sin entender del todo su reaccion. Si bien habian notado que cuando Ruby miraba a un pokemon bello se detenia a admirarlo y decirle hermoso, pero nunca vieron que se quedara hipnotizado de esa manera. Shappire agarro a Ruby del hombro y los sacudio suavemente.

-Reacciona, hay gente viendote.

Ruby miro a Shappire con una cara de confucion, como si acabara de despertarse. Luego sacudio la cabeza y se dirigio a Platina.

-¡Debes decirme que clase de bayas mezclas para que luzcan asi!

-Yo no preparo los pokochos.- Contesto Platina viendo nuevamente la bipolaridad de Ruby, pero en algo que no se referia a su pedre ni a Shappire.- Mi amigo Diamond es quien cocina la comida que le doy a mis pokemon, y lo hace muy bien por lo que parece.

-Tengo que conocer a Diamond. Le pedire que me enseñe a cocinar asi de bien. Claro, si mis pokemon no estan al maximo ya, pues tengo entendido que solo pueden comer hasta cierto punto y luego dejara de hacer efecto. Y yo no he dejado de darles pokecubos

-Bueno, me alegra que mi equipo te entuciasme tanto. ¿Te gustaria que participaramos juntos en un concurso?

Shappire ya sabia lo que sucederia. cualquiera que conociera un poco a ruby lo sabria. Y no se equivoco.

A Ruby se le escaparon pequeñas lagrimas por la emocion. se seco las lagrimas y exclamo

-¡Si! ¡Por supuesto que si! Crystal no es rival para mi, ¡Pero con ver tu equipo no me cabe duda de que tu si lo seras!

-De acuerdo. Hablar contigo me dio ganas de ver como son los concursos en hoen. ¿Quieres un concurso rango principiante, normal, super o master. A mi me sirve cualquiera.

-¡Master! ¡Sin duda master!

-Perfecto. Yo pago el transporte. Podemos ir alli hoy mismo si quieres

Ruby se lanzo hacia Platina en un abrazo. Esto sorprendio a Platina y molesto a Shappire, quien apreto los puños

-Graciasgraciasgracias. No sabes lo feliz que me haces. Si mi maestro wallace perticipara con nosotros esto seria sencillamente perfecto e insuperable

Algunos de las presentes (Blue, Red y Yellow) soltaron risillas. Platina por su parte estaba sonrrojada sin saber que responder, pero Shappire intervino separando a ambos del abrazo con un poco mas de brusquedad de lo que pretendia. Esto normalmente habria molestado a Ruby, pero este estaba tan entusiasmado que ni siquiera noto el tiron

-No agobies a la invitada, Ruby

-Ire a buscar los trajes para concurso, no me tardo.

Dicho esto Ruby se fue de la casa tan rapido que dejo una estela de polvo. Literalmente

-¿Que acaba de pasar?- Pregnto Platina mirando la puerta que Ruby abrio tan bruscamente que casi tiro.

-Son las deportivas de Ruby. -Explico Emerald.- Un calzado hecho por la corporacion devon que te permite correr inumanamente rapido. Su padre se lo regalo en su cumpleaños 11.

Mientras tanto en casa de Ruby

Norman estaba charlando con su esposa acerca de su gimnacio

-Los entrenadores que detienen a los retadores me estan exiguiendo mas paga, pero debo gastar la mayoria en el mantenimiento del gim...

Entonces la puerta se abrio de golpe y una estela de polvo recorrio la sala y las escaleras.

-Aveces me arrepiento haberle regalado esas zapatillas.- Gruño Norman mirando el camino de polvo que quedo de la estela. Norman se paro al lado de la puerta. Espero un poco y la estela regreso por el mismo camino. Norman fue capaz de deter a Ruby agarrandolo del brazo cuando este intentaba cruzar la puerta

-Habiamos aclarado que no usarias las deportivas dentro de la casa.

-Tengo prisa ¡Tengo un concurso!

-Eso no...

-¡Apartate!

Ruby se zafo del agarre y siguio corriendo hasta la casa de Shappire.

Norman estaba furioso.

-Como te atre...

-Calmate.- Lo detuvo su esposa.- No es para tanto. Solo esta divirtiendose con sus amigos.

-Eso no le da derecho a ser tan irrespetuoso

-Se esta divirtiendo bastante por lo que parece

-¿Que te hace pensarlo?

-Esa expresion, esa voz, son los mismos que cuando ganaba un concurso en jhoto, pero mayores aun. Es evidente que algo lo tiene muy entuciasmado

-Ya lo dijo. Otro concurso.

-No lo se. Jamas lo habia visto tan entusiasmado por un concurso. Ni siquiera por ganar uno rango master.

-¿Estas diciendo que hay otra cosa que lo tiene entuciasmado?

-Seguramente. ¿Que tal si Shappire...? Eso lo tendria feliz

-Me agrada esa chica, pero es demasiado para Ruby.

-Oh, no seas tan pesimista. Nuestro hijo es un gran chico.

-Se supone que un hombre de verdad debe protejer a su esposa, no al reves.

Su interlocutora rio ante ese comentario

Mientras tanto en casa de Shappire

Ruby casi tiro la puerta de la casa de Shappire por segunda vez en los ultimos minutos

-Al fin estoy listo.- Dijo al tiempo que tiraba al suelo una mochila con ropas para sus pokemon.

-¿No se supone que con las deportivas podias ir y venir sin cansarte?- Inquirio crystal

-No estoy acelarado por correr, es que mi padre me detuvo en la puerta.

-¿Que queria?-Quizo saber Platina

-No estoy seguro. En cuanto escape de el me vine corriendo

Antes de que Platina pudiera decir algo mas sono la limusina que llamo

-Vaya, trabajan rapido.- Se sorprendio Emerald

-¡Pues no esperemos mas!- Dijo Ruby al tiempo que recuperaba el aliento.- ¡Vamos al concurso!

Ruby se fue hacia la limusina usando las deportivas. Los demas se apresuraron como pudieron

CONTINUARA

**Bueno, si me permiten decirlo es un muy buen capitulo. Y mas aclaraciones:**

**La baya pinia es una baya dura con sabor acido y picante**

**La baya rautan es una baya amarga y blanda**

**Los pañuelos en el cuello que Ruby menciono son los pañuelos que aumentan las estadisticas en los concursos en pokemon rubi, zafiro y esmeralda**

**Yo soy hispanoamericano (argentina) asi que deberia llamar Rowan al profesor Serbal, Birch al profesor Abedul, etc. Pero prefiero usar los nombres españoles, son los originales. la exepcion es con los lideres de hoen, como Plubio/Wallace, a quienes llamo por su nombre hispano**

**Prometo que en el proximo capitulo habra un concurso. Y no hare lo que hacen otros autores de escribir cosas como "Ruby estuvo increible en el concurso, el movimiento de su pokemon fue en verdad hermoso", no, lo que hare sera detallar los movimientos, cosa que casi nadie hace.**

**Y ahora una votacion. Como avise en el capitulo 1, hare otra historia de pokemon. ¿Que prefieren mis lectores?**

FAMILY: Una recopilacion de capitulos de la vida familiar de cada pokedex holder, cada capitulo acerca de uno distinto. Estos fanfics no se interrumpiran entre si, o sea que en este posible fanfic hare referencias a royal love, pero no tendra protagonico para no estorbar.

CROSSOVER ADVENTURE: pPkemon vs digimon, la batalla que muchos se han imaginado. Sera una guerra a toda regla. En este caso royal love no tendra intervencion, Ruby estara enamorado de Shappire. Si votan por esta opcion prometo accion y emocion en cada capitulo (Exepto en el primero)

_Creo que con esto los obligare a dejar un review, jejeje._

_Agradecimientos especiales a Arcangel19, quien me dejo mi primer (y de momento unico) review. ¡Gracias!_

_Bueno, creo que nada mas que añadir de momento. Solo que espero que disfruten de mis fanfics_

_Chao_


	4. Compitiendo

-¿Soy la unica a la que se la hace extraño esto?- Quizo saber Shappire.

-A todos nos parece raro- Respondio Gold.

La limusina de Platinum era lo bastante grande como para que todos cupieran sin apretujarse, pero al sentirse tan agobiados por el lujo no pudieron disfrutarlo plenamente.

En cada fila de asientos cabian 4 personas, y habia 3 filas, sin incluir el asiento del chofer. Ruby y Berlitz se estaban en la fila mas al frente. El mirando por la ventana con una sonrisa impaciente por llegar al destino, ella mirando para atras mientras conversaba con los demas. Mas atras estaban Blue, Green, Red y Emerald, quienes conversaban con Platinum y los pasajeros de la fila de atras. estos eran Gold, Yellow, Crystal y Shappire.

Gold hablaba con Blue, Green y Emerald con Platinum, Red con Yellow y Platinum, Yellow con Crystal y Shappire. Crystal apenas prestaba atencion a la rubia, obserbaba en la castaña al lado suyo, quien se la notaba triste y furiosa a la vez. Frustrada, aparentemente. Temblaba un poco por los nervios. Aunque esa mañana se hubiera negado a hablar del tema, se notaba que necesitaba compartirlo.

Yellow hablaba con Red, se los veia felices. Gold y Blue parecian bastante abstraidos en su conversacion ¿De que estaran hablando? No era el punto. Los demas conversaban animadamente con Platinum, quien mas bien escuchaba. Cada tanto volteba a ver a Ruby. Nadie prestaba atencion a Crystal ni a Shappire. Era la oportunidad de la primera de hablar con la segunda.

-Shappire- Dijo Crystal en voz baja. Nadie se dio cuenta.- Estas tensa ¿Te pasa algo?- Crystal considero que seria mejor no preguntar directamente

-No es nada.-Replico. No tenia ganas de hablar. No en ese momento al menos

-Estas temblando. Y no digas que tienes frio.

-No es nada.- Repitio Shappire. Tenia un ligero presentimiento acerca de lo que intentaba.

-No lo nieges, te pasa algo.

-Te digo que no me pasa nada.

Crystal desistio de ser sutil y pregunto mas directamente

-¿Es por Platinum?

El lijero temblor de Shappire se volvio mas notorio. Crystal pudo sentir la agresividad de su amiga

-No molestes.

-Solo responde, por favor. Quiero ayudar

Shappire derramo unas lagrimas. Crystal deseo que nadie se fijara

-Ruby se ha enamorado perdidamente de Platina.- Dijo finalmente la castaña.- Ya se enamoro al conocerla, pero con el concurso Platina ya lo conquisto. ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que me costo enemorar a Ruby? Ella lo consiguio en solo un dia. Y parece que no se enamro del todo de mi, si fue capaz de olvidarlo completamente.

-No creo que sea tan asi...- Comenzo Crystal antes de ser interrumpida por su amiga.

-En cuanto Platina llego a mi casa Ruby se levanto para sentarse junto a ella

-Trataba de calmarla

Shappire dejo de llorar

-¿Calmarla?

-Si ¿No lo notaste? Estaba nerviosa porque no esperaba tener tanta gente junto a ella. Por eso Ruby se sento al lado suyo.

-Bueno, suena como algo que el haria. Pero aun asi ¿No vez que estan muy unidos?

-En este momento Ruby no parece muy interesado en Platinum.

-¿Como?

-Mira

Crystal señalo a Ruby. Estaba sentado junto a su supuesta enamorada, pero solo miraba por la ventana esperando impacientemente que llegaran a ciudad Calagua. En ningun momento volteaba para fijarse en los demas. Su compañera de asiento no lucia muy ofendida. Platicaba alegremente con Green y Emerald. No habia ningun indicio de amor

-¿Lo ves?.- Dijo Crystal.- Ruby solo queria tranquilizar a la invitada. Solo esta enamorado de los concursos. Con respecto al abrazo, habria abrazado a cualquiera que lo ofresca un concurso.

Shappire alegro. La situacion no era tan mala como havia pensado. Crystal tambien sonrio. Haber conseguido alegrar a su amiga le produjo a ella misma gran felicidad.

-Shappire ¿Tu has participado en un concurso?

Crystal se sobresalto. La voz de Platinum la tomo por sorpresa. Miro a su compañera de asiento con algo de nerviosismo. Otra vez temblaba, pero no parecia ser por tension. Parecia ser por furia

-No.- Hablaba mirando al suelo. Su voz temblaba igual que ella.- No me interesan los concursos. Son ridiculos

-Interesante opinion.- Platina no parecia molesta.- ¿Por que crees que son ridiculos?

Platinum hablaba desde su asiento hasta la acupante del asiento del fondo. Green y Emerald, quienes estaban entre ambas, obserbavan la conversacion.

-Son estupidas competencias en las que los pokemon lucen como tontos. Sin mencionar que no sirven de nada.- Shappire hacia esfuersos en contener la ira de sus palabras

-Yo creo que sirven. Los concursos pokemon fueron creados para que la gente se divierta junto a sus amigos exibiendo la belleza de sus pokemon. Antiguamente se celebravan grandes fiestas de lo que ahora son pequeños concursos.

-Linda historia.- Shappire miro a Platina a los ojos. Tenia furia en su mirada.- Pero insisto con lo que dije. No sirven de nada. Pueden ser lindos y divertidos, pero no nos son utiles a nosotros, los guerreros. Un entrenador puede luchar, enseñarle a sus pokemon tecnicas que lo ayudaran en sus viajes, e inclusive detener el mal.- A medida que hablaba, su voz se fue volviendo mas agresiva. Aparentemente habia querido decir aquello desde hace tiempo.- Mira las organisaciones malvadas. Los equipos Rocket, Magma, Aqua, todos fueron detenidos por entrenadores que peleaban. Incluso Ruby tuvo que abandonar la idea de los concursos y dedicarse a las batallas. Ningun coordinador ha salvado al mundo con un concurso.

La voz de Shappire llamo la atencion de casi todos los presentes. Abandonaron sus conversaciones para escuchar el energetico discurso de la salveje. Nadie penso que ella rechazara los concursos hasta ese punto.

El unico que no se inmuto fue Ruby, quien dijo:

-Ignorala. Ella no entiende.

Ruby seguia mirando impaciente el camino mientras movia los pies dando ligeros golpecitos al suelo. Aun conservaba esa sonrisa que tuvo desde que inicio el viaje. Ni lo que dijo Shappire lo desanimo.

Emerald le pregunto a Platinum:

-¿A ti Ruby no te parece raro?

-En realidad me agrada el entusiasmo de Ruby para los concursos, siento que alegra a las personas

-Pues a mi me asusta un poco.- Comento Gold recordando como corrio en cuanto empezaron a hablar de concursos.

-Ya casi llegamos a ciudad Calagua.- Dijo el chofer.

Repentinamente Ruby hizo algo raro. Coloco una mano en la nuca de Platina y la otra bajo sus rodilas

La reaccion de cada uno de los presentes fue ligeramente distinta

-¿Ruby? -Dijo Emerald al no entender la reaccion de su amigo

-Wow, Ruby. -Dijo Gold, elogiando

-¡Ruby!- Dijo Crystal, sobresaltada por lo que pudiera pasar con Shappire justo cuando se habia animado

-Ruby, no es momento de...- Empezo Blue.

En cuanto la limusina se detuvo Ruby se fue corriendo al concurso, activando las deportivas y con Platina en sus brazos. Abrio la puerta principal de una patada y no se detuvo hasta llegar al mostrador, asustando a todas las personas cercanas.

-¡Quiero saber cuantas inscripciones para concursos rango master estan disponibles por favor! -Exigio Ruby, aun con Platina encima de sus brazos.

-E-espen un mo-momento p-por favor.- Tartamudeo la recepcionista, asustada por la energia de Ruby, al igual que todos los presentes. Despues de observar una planilla, respondio. - En la tarde quedan 2 vacantes para belleza, una vacante para ingenio, otra para dulzura y una de dureza. Los concursos de carisma ya estan llenos. por la noche hay...

-Ambos participaremos en el concurso de belleza ¿Que te parece, Platina?- Ruby estaba un poco mas calmado.

-Me parece bien. Pero ¿Es necesario que me cargues?

-¿Que...? ¡vaya!- Ruby acababa de darse cuenta de lo vergonzoso que era lo que hacia. Cuidadosamente dejo a Platina en el suelo- Lo siento, solo queria que nos inscribieramos juntos.

En ese momento llegaron los demas, exaustos por tener que seguir el paso del coordinador. Crystal fue la primera en recuperar el aliento.

-Al pricipio considere que secuestrar a Platinum era grosero, pero ahora parece un favor.

Platina sonrio y hablo con Ruby

-Nos enfrentaremos en el concurso de belleza. ¿Puedo ir yo al concurso de dulzura?

-Por supuesto, tu eliges. Entonces creo que me quedare con el concurso de ingenio ¿O lo quieres tu? Los pokemon fantasma como tu frozlass suelen ser buenos en esa categoria.

-No, quiero verte a ti en el concurso. ¿Usaras a Zuzu en dureza?.

-No, dejemosle dureza a otro concursante.

-Bien. Señora ¿escucho todo?

Mientras terminaban los tramites del concurso, los demas hablaban entre ellos

-Tu hiciste algunos concursos en Jhoto. ¿No quieres participar en este?. Suguirio Yellow a Crystal.

-No, jamas pude llegar a un concurso master. He ganado algunos hiper, pero ningun master. Ademas, me especializo en ingenio y Ruby ya se llevo esa categoria.

-Ruby dijo que tu tambien estabas interesada en concursos. ¿Es cierto?- Le pregunto Green a Yellow

-Si, me convencio de hacer algunos, pero solo de rango normal. Aun no estoy lista para mas

-He intentado algunas concursos, pero no me ha ido muy bien- Comento Red

-¿Por que vinimos todos a aqui?- Se pregunto Green

-Vinimos a animar a Ruby y a ver a Platinum como coordinadora, no seas asi- Le reprocho Blue

-Me refiero a porque tuvimos que hacer un concurso oficial ¿Por que no solo hicieron una competencia amistosa en frente de la casa? Nos habriamos ahorrado mucho tiempo

Shappire suspiro.

-Ruby es asi. Creo que le gusta llamar la atencion. Para el cuanto mas elaborado mejor.

-Yo creo que quiere impresionar a Platina- Opino Gold.

-¿Por que querria eso? Solo quiere presumir en frente de la multitud.

-Es que la señorita Platinum es preciosa, cualquiera se quedaria prendado a ella...

-Basta.- Shappire tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para que no se le notara la molestia en la voz

-Podrian fijarse en su belleza- Empezo Emerald sin darse cuenta de la razon por la que Gold fue callado.- Si no se quedaran prendados primemero por su for...

Crystal agarro a Emerald del cuello antes de que pudiera terminar. Murmuro en voz baja para que solo Emerald se de cuenta

-No les digas.

-¿Que pasa?

Entonces regresaron Ruby y Platina

-El concurso de belleza comenzara despues de los concursos de carisma ingenio y dulzura. El momento en el que nos enfrentremon sera al final de todos los concursos.- Informo Platina

-Lo mejor para el final, dudo mucho que haya aqui un rival mas preparado que esta dama al lado mio- Dijo Ruby con una sonrisa que se parecia bastante a la que tenia el dia anterior al conocer a la dama de la que hablaba.

Platina aparto la mirada para ocultar una sonrisa. tenia suerte de que alli no habia nadie que la conociera mucho

-¿Vamos a ver el concurso de carisma? -Suguirio Red- Para aprovechar que estamos aqui, y como la mayoria de nosotros no estamos acostumbrados a los concursos podremos recordar mejor como funcionan.

-En realidad es una buena idea.- Apoyo Green

-El concurso de carisma esta como por la mitad, no tendria sentido si no lo vemos desde el principio

-Vamos Ruby. No seas tan inflexible.- Pidio Yellow.- Esta visita es por diversion.

-De acuerdo, pero no lo disfrutaran plenamente.

-Lo disfrutaremos, no somos tan quisquillosos como tu.- Replico Gold.

Tanto Platina como Ruby miraron molestos a Gold, cosa que sobresalto ligeramente a Gold y a Crystal. Todos se sorprendieron de lo similares que eran ambos coordinadores.

Se pararon para irse al concurso de carisma. Emerald aparto un poco a Crystal y le hablo en voz baja

-¿Porque me callaste?

La respuesta tambien vino en susurro

-No creo que Gold deba enterarse

-¿Enterarse de que? ¿De la fortuna de Platinum?

-Eso. No me molestaria si se tratara de Green o Yellow, pero no creo que sea bueno que Gold lo sepa

-¿No crees que sospechara por haber venido en limusina?

-Hablamos de Gold

-Es cierto -Emerald asintio con la cabeza unos segundos antes de continuar.- ¿Por que dices que seria tan malo?

-Ya conoces a Gold. No dejaria de acosarla. ¿Recuerdas que pensaste que Ruby intentaba apoderarse de la fortuna de Platinum? Pues no creo que el haga algo como eso, pero con Gold seria otra historia

-Muy cierto. Pero hasta el terminara enterandose tarde o temprano. Alguien podria decirselo, quiza inclusive la misma lady Berlitz

-Pues intentemos evitarlo en la medida de lo posible

-¿Que tanto cuchichean?- Quizo saber Blue, interrumpiendo la conversacion

-Nada importante.- Dijo Emerald mientras el grupo entraba a la habitacion de concursos.

No pudieron buscar asientos, pero observaron desde detras de una reja.

El pokemon con mas puntos era un tyranitar, el segundo era un hitmonlee, el tercero un swellow y el cuarto un manectric.

El publico estaba entusiasmado, era obvio para la mayoria de los presentes. Tyranitar uso malicioso. el publico solto una exclamacion.

-Muy astuto.- Dijo Ruby, quien miro atentamente el movimiento.- El publico esta a punto de explotar en gritos de entusiasmo. Malicioso no solo fue elegante, tambien asusto ligeramente al publico. Contendran sus gritos hasta la proxima ronda, y si el sale primero sera quien se lleve todos los aplausos y, por supuesto, mas puntos.

-¿Puedes deducir todo eso con solo ver una parte del concurso?- Platina estaba impresionada con el talento de Ruby.

-Es muy facil en realidad. He participado en tantos concursos que estoy perfectamente familiarizado con esto.- Respondio Ruby mirando a la otra coordinadora del grupo con una sonrisa. Luego volvio a mirar el concurso

El hitmonlee uso megapatada, pero era inutil. Con el malicioso el publico ya no aumentaria su entusiasmo. Al menos les daran puntos. El swellow uso picotazo y manectric uso foco energia. Los demas pokemon dieron un salto hacia atras al notar la poderosa energia que rodeaba al pokemon electrico. Eso parecio disminuir la impresion que los jueces tenian de ellos. Los jueces debatieron entre ellos acerca de que puntaje darle a cada pokemon. Al final le dieron un punto a hitmonlee, swellow y manectric, mientras que a tyranitar no le dieron ninguno. Tyranitar se enojo.

-¿Pero que paso?- Era Blue la que hablaba.- No frecuento los concursos, pero estoy segura de que merecian mas puntos.

-Fue por el salto.- Aclaro Crystal.

-Eso le quito gracia a la exibicion- Explico Platinum.- Los pokemon deben mantenerse todo el tiempo concentrados en sus actuaciones. Manectric logro asustar a sus oponentes para que pierdan puntos.

-Veo que tu tambien sabes de esto.- Alago Ruby

-Sabes que yo tambien participeen concursos, aunque admito que en los super concursos las inibiciones no son tan frecuentes.- Comento Platina agradecida por el alago.

La proxima ronda comenso. Al publico ya se le habia pasado el efecto del malicioso. Tyranitar uso placaje. Combino perfectamente con el malicioso. El publico aplaudio con ganas, pero no estallo en gritos. Placaje no era un movimiento de carisma. Despues hitmolee uso patada salto alta. Al publico le encanto. Lanzaron cumplidos, gritos, silbidos. Todos en el publico alabaron el hitmonchan.

Swellow y manetric tambien se exibieron, pero no tan bien. Al momento de los puntajes le dieron a tyranitar 6 puntos, a hitmonlee 12 puntos, y a los demas 4 puntos cada uno. Tyranitar rugio de rabia

-¡Esa patada fue increible!- Exclamo Red, quien se divirtio bastante con lo que llego a ver del concurso- no me asombra que le hayan dado tantos puntos

-Aun asi 12 fue algo execivo.- Dijo Yellow.- ¿Porque le habran dado tantos?

-Porque el publico asi lo queria.- Dijo Platinum.- El fervor del publico estaba a reventar, cualquier movimiento de carisma habria despertado esa emocion. Y los jueces le pusieron una mejor nota debido a que desato dicha emocion

-El cico del tyranitar cometio una equivocacion al utilizar placaje.- Dijo Ruby, quien habia observado cada detalle del concurso.- Si bien usarlo despue de un malicioso fue una buena combinacion que le dio mas puntos de lo habitual, hubiera sido mejor usar otro movimiento de carisma. La exitacion del publico es mejor que un combo. Si lo hubiera hecho habria ganado esa ronda.

Los jueces contaron los puntos. Al parecer el tyranitar y el hitmonlee estaban muy reñidos, con la victoria inclinandose hacia el primero. Pero esa patada salto alta inclino la balanza. Hitmonlee fue el ganador. Tyranitar en segundo, manectric en tercero y swellow en ultimo.

Entonces algo horrible paso. Tyranitar perdio el control. Empezo a dar coletazos por doquier. Uno de los coletazos le dio a su entrenador y lo lanzo volando hasta chocar contra una pared.

-¿¡Que sucede!?- Se alarmo Yellow

-Parece que el Tyranitar se enfurecio por perder el concurso.- Dijo Crystal.

-¡Guardalo en la pokeball!- Le dijo Green al dueño del pokemon furioso

El chico en cuestion alzo la mano para mostrar un monton de metales rotos. Era la pokeball, que se habia roto al chocar.

-No puedo detenerlo. Es intercambiado y se rehusa a escucharme

Tyranitar uso avalancha. El escenario se destrozo. Tyranitar dio varios puñetazos al suelo. Cada puñatazo lanzaba mas rocas.

-No podemos acercarnos con eso- Exclamo Emerald.

-¡Destruira el edificio entero a este paso!- Exclamo un juez.

Shappire agarro una pokeball, pero Green la detuvo.

-Tus pokemon son demasiado destructivos, solo empeoraran la situacion.

-¿Se te ocurre algo?

Pero no fue Green ni Shappire el/la primero/a en entrar en accion. Fue Ruby. Se fue directo hacia Platina

-¿Tu loppuny es atletico, verdad?

-Si. ¿Como lo sabes?

-Lo vi. Al ver sus piernas pude notar su gran destreza con los saltos. Tengo un plan.

El edificio entero temblo. No quedaba mucho tiempo. Platina libero al loppuny. Loppuny se acerco a saltos hacia el tyranitar. Cuando llego a las rocas salto hacia una y dio un rebote hacia otra. Fue rebotando habilmente entre las rocas hasta llegar a su enemigo. Cuando llego al tyranitar le dio... un beso un la mejilla. Tyranitar hiba a golpear, pero un ronroneo lo distrajo. Coco, el delicaty de Ruby, tambien se habia acercado y ataco a tiranitar con una de sus mejores tecnicas. Atraccion.

El tyranitar quedo desorientado por atraccion, cosa que Ruru, el gardevoir, aprovecho. Se movio al rededor de tyranitar, pero sin prisa. Se desplazo lentamente mientras se movia como si bailara vals. Al moverse dejaba una estela...no. No era una estela. Era doble equipo. Al moverse dejo un rastro de copias que soltaron luces de sus manos. Las luces se elevaban y luego quedaron suspendidas en el aire. Tyranitar intento golpear, pero la atraccion lo entorpecia, y cuando lograba mover el puño golpeaba a una copia de gardevoir. Entonces las luces atacaron, convirtiendose en psicorrayos. Los psicorrayos golpearon al tyranitar sin piedad. Y el dulce beso que loppuny le dio le redujo mucho la defensa especial, que era de por si baja en el. Tyranitar no podia atacar ni defenderse ante semejante ataque en equipo.

Una masa azul se elevo. Era el empoleon de Platina, usando aqua jet por encima de los escombros. Ataco tyranitar. El movimiento de agua fue suficiente para acabar con el oponente. Tyranitar cayo inconciente al suelo.

Los presentes estallaron en exclamaciones de alegria de manera similar a como paso con hitmonlee. Todos estaban muy agradecidos hacia Platina y Ruby.

Ruby miro a Shappire con una sonrisa engreida:

-Y tu decias que los coordinadores son unos inutiles.

El presentador se acerco hacia los heroes

-Muchas gracias. No se que habria pasado de no ser por ustedes.

-El tyranitar habria derrumbado el edificio entero, los espectadores...- Empezo Platina, pero fue interrumpida por Ruby, quien murmuro

-Es una forma de hablar

-En fin- continuo el presentador, algo asombrado por la respuesta de la pelinegra.- Los jueces han hablado y decidieron...- Saco una caja y la abrio. Dentro habia un liston rosa y uno verde.- Que quieren que ustedes obtengan esto.

Ambos coordinadores se quedaron sin palabras por un momento. Platina fue la primera en recuperarse.

-Pero si no participamos en el concurso

-Cierto,- Un hombre se acerco, era uno de los jueces.- Pero al pelear no perdieron la gracia. Y fueron los unicos coordinadores quese quedaron. Y usaron movimientos de ingenio y dulzura. Y el estadio se destrozo. No podremos presentar las exibiciones de dulzura e ingenio. Seria un desperdicio tirar las cintas.

Ambos pokedex holders coordinadores agarraron su respectiva cinta y las alzaron para que todos los presentes las vieran.

-Estamos muy agradecidoscon ustedes dos. Si hay algo que podamos hacer por ustedes solo diganlo.

-¿Podrian reparar todo para el concurso de belleza?- Pregunto Platina- Es que nosotros vinimos a ese concurso, y nos incribimos a otros solo para pasar el rato.

-Daremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para cumplir la peticion, señorita.

Platina le murmuro a Ruby en el oido

-Aqui en hoen son muy educados con la palabra señorita

Ruby solto una risita ante ese comentario. otra vez la risita identica a la de Platina

_Dentro de poco ambos coordinadores se enfrentaran en un concurso. ¿Quien ganara?_


	5. Divirtiendose

_Lo lamento, de veras lamento la tardanza. Estaba ocupado con las tareas de la escuela, y cuando tuve un descanso (el jueves no hubo clases) solo entonces me di cuenta de que no habia comensado a escribir. En verdad lamento el retraso. dare mi mejor esfuerzo en el concurso (en narrarlo). En el capitulo anterior me olvide del punto extra por usar un movimiento de la misma categoria del concurso, pero aqui lo tendre en cuenta. En serio dare mi mejor esfuerzo para que el retrazo no se repita. Por favor discúlpenme_

_CAPITULO 5: DIVIRTIENDOSE_

Ruby y Platina estaban respondiendo las preguntas de sus compañeros

-¿Por que dulce beso en lugar de un golpe? -Quizo saber Gold

-La piel de tyranitar es muy dura, un ataque de tipo normal no haria casi nada.- Aclaro Platinum

-¿Para que la danza de gardevoir? -Pregunto Blue

-Ya habiamos practicado eso. Cuando le ordene usar doble equipo y psicorrayo por un momemto debio pensar que era un concurso

-¿Por que no usaron aqua jet desde el principio?- Se intereso Crystal

-Ese tyranitar era fuerte. Si usaba aqua jet y no bastaba para vencerlo, mi empoleon habria estado en problemas.

-¿Como supieron que el tyranitar era macho?- Dijo Red

-Fue solo una observacion. No fue dificil darse cuenta.- Respondieron Ruby y Platinum a la vez

-¿Si saben que eso fue una batalla, verdad?- Comento Shappire

-No lo fue. Fue una muestra del talento de dos grandiosos coordinadores pokemon.- Le respondio Ruby

Estaban hablando en la entrada del salon de concursos, mientras que adentro habia personas ocupadas reparando los destrozos que causo el tyranitar. Este pokemon fue retenido por otros pokemon de personas que se ofrecieron a ayudar en caso de que despertara. Le dieron al chico otra pokeball, pero cabia la posibilidad de que rechazara el tyranitar puesto que este ya tenia un entrenador original, y que por lo tanto el chico podria no conservar al pokemon intercambiado

-Bueno, suficientes preguntas por ahora.- Dijo Ruby. A continuacion busco en su mochila las ropas pokemon para los concursos.

-¿En serio crees que lo tendran listo para hoy? Esa avalancha fue muy destrucctiva...

-Confiamos en ellos.- Declaro Platinum

-Creo que voy a irme a vestir a mis pokemon. Aunque sea a uno solo.

Ruby se alejo. Platina los siguio con la mirada hasta que Gold le toco el hombro.

-No pareces muy alterada. ¿Te pasan cosas como esta a menudo?

-Si. Es mas comun de lo que me gustaria. ¿A ti no te pasa?

-Si, pero estoy mas acostumbrado a la presencia de los pokemon que la mayoria de las personas.

-Yo tambien soy entrenadora. Lo aclare cuando nos conocimos

-No es por ser entrenador, es que yo tengo pokemon fuera de las pokeball en mi hogar.

Platina se alarmo un poco al escuchar eso

-¿Eso no es peligroso?

-Un poco. A veces se exeden cuando juegan, asi que estoy acostumbrado a situaciones como la que acaba de pasar. Y quiero saber ¿Tu estas acostumbrada?

-No dentro de mi hogar, pero en mi viaje me acostumbre a las batallas espontaneas. A todos los pokedex holders debe de pasarle igual, no solo a nosotros

-¿Todos?

-Es lo logico ¿pensabas que eras el unico?

Mientras Gold y Platinum conversaban, Green se acerco a Red

-¿No notaste algo raro en aquel combate?

-A todos nos parecio raro ese baile.

-No, no es eso. Me referia al tyranitar.

-Oh. Es triste cuando un pokemon que desobedece llega incluso a golpear al entrenador, pero puede pasar.

-Lo se, he visto que pasara. Pero ese no es mi punto. Mi punto es que tyranitar es de tipo siniestro, no debio haber sido afectado por los psicorrayos.

El asombro de Red se reflejo en su cara. No habia notado eso.

-Pero todos vimos que los psicorrayos lo lastimaron...- Dijo Red con voz vacilante

-Yo tampoco me explico que fue lo que paso. ¿Tu no te diste cuanta antes? Me asombra de un entrenador como tu.

-Creo que si yo hubiera pelado me habria dado cuenta, pero al ver me concentre en el baile y no en los detalles.

-Interesante. ¿Tienes alguno idea de porque funciono? Yo no.

-Un ataque que atraviesa la inmunidad... Cuando batalle con Giovanni Pika fue capaz de lastimar a los pokemon de tierra.

-Asi que no es algo imposible... Cuando vuelva a casa le preguntere a mi abuelo, a ver si sabe algo

Unas voces surgieron de los parlantes:

-Todo listo para los concursantes de la categoria belleza.

-Eso fue rapido- Se asombro Yellow.

-Ya habia dicho que confiaba en ellos.- Comento Platinum dejando de hablar con Gold repentinamente, cosa que molesto al criador. Ruby se acerco corriendo (deportivas apagadas) hacia Platina.

-¿Todo listo?

-Si

Ruby agarro a Platina de la mano y se la llevo rapidamente. Ella tuvo que esforzarse para no caerse. El resto del grupo tambien se apuro.

El interior estaba impecable. Nada indicaba que hubiera habido una batalla. Habian ensamblado un podio nuevo, habian colocado tierra para cubrir las irregulariades y una nueva alfombra encima. Las paredes habian sido retapizadas para tapar los hoyos en ellas. El escenario no estaba verdaderamente reparado, pero seria suficiente de momento. Lo importante era que Ruby y Platina pudieran competir en ese momento.

Los observadores, entre ellos los pokedex holders que no concursan, se sentaron en las gradas. Por fortuna las gradas no habian sufrido gran daño, puesto que el desastre fue en el podio. Las zonas en donde las rocas se habian estrellado contra los asientos estaban separadas por pequeñas vallas, pero no era en muchas partes. Los que vinieron a apoyar a Ruby y Platina se sentaron todos juntos, a distancia apropiada para hablar entre si. No obstante lo mas probable seria que se concentraran en el concurso. Crystal se sento a la izquierda de Shappire. No sabia que podria pasar si le provocaban en publico.

El presentador hablo

-¡Señoras y señores!¡Estamos aqui reunidos pAra presenciar un concurso solicitado por el señor Ruby y la señora Platinum!

Blue acoto

-Parece que estuviera hablando de una boda ¿No les parece?

Algunos se rieron por eso, pero Crystal miro con preacupacion a su derecha. Shappire arranco el apoyabrazo de su silla. Todos habrian escuchado el ruido del asiento al romperse de no ser porque el presentador siguio hablando.

-¡Este es un concurso de rango master de la categoria belleza, asi que los participantes nos deslumbraran con las actuaciones mas bellas que se puedan imaginar! He aqui los concursantes

Cuatro personas salieron de una puerta y se asomaron por el podio.

Uno de ellos era ruby, El cual hacia uso de todo su esfuerzo para conservar la compostura y no saltar de la emocion. Ya habia participado en concursos master antes, pero aquel era especial. Competiria contra Platina. Al ver a sus pokemon por primera vez ya se quedo anonadado por tanta belleza, y al ver saltar a aquel lopunny fue capaz de comprender que su entrenamiento le habia otorgado capacidad de movimiento asombroza hasta para un pokemon de esa especie. Lady Berlitz seria el mayor desafio al que se habria enfrentado nunca. La unica exepcion seria walace, pero tan entuciasmado estaba que el no cruzo por su mente.

Platina por su parte penso primero en que es raro que no se vistan de gala para un concurso, pero aparentemente esa era otra diferencia entre los concursos y los super concursos. Cuando terminaron de moverse ella fue capaz de percibir la emocion de Ruby. De verdad. No era necesaria mucha empatia para darse cuenta del animo del chico. Ni siquiera era necesario mirarle a la cara. con solo estar a su lado se podia "sentir" su emocion. Eso la alegro, la animo a dar todo su esfuerzo alli mismo.

-¡Pasen los concursantes! ¡Aqui esta nuestra primera participante, Yue y su walrein, Willy!

Se adelanto una chica de pelo rubio rizado. Alzo la pokeball y salio el Walrein. Su espezo pelaje brillaba naturalmente, una clara indicacion de que era saludable.

-¡Nuestra segunda participante! ¡Zira, con su espeon, Eesp!

Una chica de tez morena y cabello castaño dio un paso adelante. Llevaba un bolso colgado del hombro. En cuanto abrio el cierre del bolso se escapo un haz de luz que aterrizo en el suelo y se solidifico hasta convertirse en un espeon. El pokemon habia salido de la pokeball sin que su entrenador le tocara. Solo los pokemon mas inteligentes eran capaces de hacer eso. probablemente aquel espeon era utilizado tanto para ingenio como para belleza a la vez.

-¡Nuestra tercera participante!¡Platina, con su empoleon!

Platina se entristecio un poco. Comparada con la presentacion de las demas, la suya quedaba un poco opacada por carecer de un mote. pPro penso en rRby y las tristezas desaparecieron de su mente. Sonrio y avanzo unos pasos. Lanzo la pokeball que contenia a su tan preciado empoleon, el que tanto habia cautivado a Ruby. Y no solo funciono con el. Varias personas en el publico tuvieron la misma reaccion. Quedaron anonadadas por la belleza que irradiaba aquel majestuoso pokemon acuatico.

-¡Y nuestro cuarto participante! ¡Ruby, con su milotic, Mimi!

Todos lo presentes voltearon para ver a Ruby en cuanto oyeron al presentador. Platina incluida. Cuando Ruby le habia mostrado a sus pokemon no habia sacado a Mimi. Ruby tenia un milotic, mundialmente conocido como el mas hermoso de todos los pokemon, y no habia presumido de el. Se lo guardo para causar una mayor impresion mas tarde. ¿Acaso Ruby habia anticipado el concurso?

El milotic llavaba lazos atados en la coletas. Claro, no tenia extremidades para ponerle abrigos o vestidos. Pero los lazos eran igualmente hermosos. Eran gigantescas tiras de tela que se arremolinaban alo largo del cuerpo de aquella preciosa serpiente marina. Cada lazo tenia bordado un patron diferente, todos en vivos colores. Eran transparentes, asi que todavia se podia ver la maravillosa piel del pokemon. Y ademas no estorbaban su movimiento en lo mas minimo

-¡Que comenzen las votaciones! ¿Que opina el publico acerca de estos impactantes especimenes de belleza? ¡Voten!

Los espectadores sacaron hojas de papel y lapices de debajo de los asientos y escribieron por quien votaban. A menudo los observadores no colocaban ningun voto, pero en aquella ocasion todos quedaron tan impresionados que no hubo nadie que no mostrara su apoyo. Bueno, no exactamente.

Mientras Blue se decidia por quien votar un encargado se paro junto a ella

-Lo siento madame, pero me temo que usted tiene prohibido dar su voto.

-¿Que?- Blue estaba indignada, aquello era demasiado.- !No pueden guardarme rencor todavia! ¡Ese pequeño escandalo fue hace años¡

-¿De que esta hablando?- El empleado estaba confundido por la reaccion de la espectadora. Blue se dio cuenta

-¿De que esta hablando usted?

-Ninguno de ustedes puede votar. Es que son amigos de 2 de los participantes y los votos deben ser imparciales. Sin favoritos

-Oh.- Blue no se atrevio a voltear, pero sabia que sus compañeros la estaban mirando.- ¿Podria ignorar mi comentario?

El empleado fruncio el ceño, pero no dijo nada. Crystal se acerco a ella para preguntarle, pero una mano la detuvo agarrandole del hombro. Crystal se volteo a ver. Era Green. Este solo nego con la cabeza. Crystal obedecio.

Los pokedex holders entregaron sus hojas. Todos se apenaron, a exepcion de Shappire. Ella ni siguiera habia sacado su hoja. Despues del comentario de Blue no estaba de humor para apreciar hermosura (El comentario de la boda, no el del escandalo).

Cuando todos los demas terminaron los encargados recogieron las hojas para contar los votos. No los anunciarian hasta el final del concurso, pero era facil predecir que Ruby y Platina se llevaron la mayor parte de los puntos.

-¡Ahora procederemos a la parte de las exibiciones!¡Los concursantes nos maravillaran con sus mejores movimientos de belleza!

El presentador retrocedio y su lugar fue reemplazado por Yue y Willy. El walrein utilizo contoneo

-¿Por que contoneo?- Pregunto Red- Eso fue un movimiento de dulzura.

-Contoneo funciona mejor si se utiliza primero, al menos en los concursos

Zira movio su mano y Eesp avanzo. Su piel brillo con fuerza. Daba la impresion de que era lo unico que recibia luz. Quiza su brillo opacaba al resto. Quiza lo demas dejo de recibir luz. Quiza ambas.

-Sol matinal.- Murmuro Emerald como alelado.

Todos los presentes quedaron encimismados con la belleza del movimiento. Era admirable que Emerald fuera capaz de decir algo, puesto que los demas no parecian reaccionar. Inclusive Shappire salio de su enfurruñamiento. Los unicos que no se maravillaron fueron los otros participantes. En lugar de admirar, ellos se concentraron. Ese espeon seria un fiero obstaculo.

Turno de Platina. Empoleon sacudio los brazos energeticamente mientras giraba sobre si misma. Estaba danzando. La aleta derecha en la cadera y la alzo hasta el costado derecho de la cabeza mientras rotaba su cuerpo siguiendo el movimiento. repitio lo mismo pero en otra direccion. Hizo algunos movimientos mas amplios, como un tajo horisontal. A medida que continuaba con la danza espada no solo impresionaba un poco a los observadores, sino que tambien distendia los musculos para poder moverse mejor.

Los espectadores por su parte no quedaron tan impresionados con esta exibicion como lo estaban con las anteriores. Los unicos que parecian especialmente interesados eran Shappire, Red y Green, puesto que habia notado la intencion de empoleon. Shappire no sabia mucho de concursos, pero noto como la forma de empoleon mejoro.

Y por ultimo llego el turno de Ruby y Mimi. El pokemon mas bello se elevo por los aires y escupio una gran cantidad de agua a presion. El agua se estrello contra el techo y cayo en campana, formando una cortina transparente. El milotic trepo la cortina acuatica, alternando entre el interior y al rededor. Toco el techo antes de que el aqua empezara a terminarse y desendio con elegancia hasta caer gracilmente en el suelo.

Todos los presentes aplaudieron entusiasmados. Los jueces comenzaron a distribuir los puntos. El publico en general estaba bastante animado. Al final decidieron darle a Willy 6 puntos, a Eesp 9 puntos, a Empoleon 2 puntos y a Milotic 5 puntos. Segun las reglas los que tenian mas puntos se exibirian primeros en la ronda siguiente. Platinum se habia confundido, puesto que en los super concursos era al reves, salen primero los que consiguen menos puntos. Aun asi se decidio en seguir participando con ganas. El orden quedo: Zira, Yue, Ruby y Platina.

Zira movio un brazo. Eesp dio un salto a la vez que desde la gema de su frente broto un rayo que se elevo hasta el techo. Al impactar el rayo se convirtio en una onda expansiva que avanzo hasta llegar a las ventanas. En cuanto la onda desaparecio, el sol comenzo a brillar con fuerza. Rayos de luz atravesaron las ventanas iluminando el delicado pelaje del espeon, el cual parecia mas sedoso, mas sano. este detalle no paso por alto para los jueces

Yue parecia bastante celosa de aquella presentacion (literal y figurativamente) deslumbrante. Willy miro a Eesp y luego a su dueña. Yue asintio con la cabeza. Walrein exalo una gran cantidad de nieve. La nieve se arremolino a su alrededor como una campana. A medida que seguia exalando mas viento frio que arrastraba los copos de nives, el domo de aire se volvia mas grande y denso. Los copos de nieve se derretian, pero el frio a su al rededor hacia que se volvieran a congelar. Cuando eran agua brillaban y al convertirse en nieve se apagaban, lo cual les hacia titilar como luces de navidad, como el rocio matinal, como estrellas al atardecer y al amanecer. El publico entero solto sus mejores gritos de admiracion. Sin duda conseguiria muchos puntos

-Jamas pense que frio polar pudiera ser utilizado de esa manera.- Dijo Red. todos parecian pensar el la hermosura, pero Red parecia fijarse en la peculiaridad de la actuacion

Espeon miraba el movimiento. no sentia ni admiracion ni celos, si no miedo. El frio polar crecia cada vez mas, acercandose poco a poco a Eesp. El frio estuvo a punto de hacer contacto y el pokemon psiquico tuvo que apartarse de un salto. Eesp temblo de miedo y de frio. Esto le quito el porte majestuoso. Willy no parecia haberse dado cuenta, pero en realidad era parte del pequeño plan para sabotar a Zira.

En cuanto Willy termino su turno, Mimi salto al escenario. Eso fue bastante repentino. Casi golpeo al walrein. O estaba impaciente o intentaba golpear. platina miro a ruby. El tenia una sonrisa picara. Planeaba algo. Ni Zira ni Yue lo notaron, pero Platina si. ¿Que le habra ordenado hacer a su pokemon?

El milotic lanzo un rayo hacia el techo. se parecia a lo que hizo espeon, pero enseguida notaron que era otra cosa. Los fragmentos de nieve que quedaron suspendidos en el aire se volvieron mas grandes. Deberian volverse mas pesados, pero todavia seguian flotando. Cada fragmento de nieve, ahora pequeñas bolas de nieve, reflejaron la luz de las ventanas. Cada bola exploto en cuanto empezaron a derretirse. La nieve y algunos trozos de hielo se desparramaron por el suelo del podio. Algunos cayeron sobre los coordinadores. A Zira y Ruby no les importo, Yue se alejo y Platina lamento no llevar puesto su abrigo del dia anterior. Pero la peor parte se la llevaron los pokemon de Zira y Yue. un pedazo especialmente grande de hielo le cayo a cada uno en la cabeza, y estos soltaron grititos del susto.

-¿Alguien sabe que movimiento fue ese?- Pregunto Gold.

-Fue rayo hielo.- Respondio Green, uno de los pocos que supieron con certeza que hizo milotic.- Lo utilizo para aprovechar el frio polar de walrein, pero no creo que le den puntos extra.

Turno de Platinum de nuevo. Empoleon dio un gran salto hacia el cielo rodeado de agua. El movimiento que uso contra tyranitar. Usando el impulso de la tecnica fue capaz de llegar hasta el techo. Luego descendio trazando amplios circulos hasta el podio y girando sobre si misma. Pero en lugar de aterrizar lo que hizo fue rodear la plataforma varias veces en circulos cada vez mas pequeños, hasta aterrizar suavemente y de panza en frente del presentador. El movimiento fue bien recibido por el publico. La parte de los giros fue un gran detalle. Red, Green y Shappire fueron de los pocos que entendieron que no habria sido posible sin la danza espada.

El publico miraba espectante hacia los jueces mientras se ponian de acuerdo con los puntos. Eesp perdio dos puntos

-¿Eso es posible?- Pregunto Gold, el cual pensaba que lo minimo seria sin puntos.

-Por supuesto.- Respondio Cristal. Shappire estaba mas aburrida que molesta, asi que no haria un escandalo de momento.- Aunque no es muy frecuente. Esto se debio a que le descontaron mas puntos de los que gano. Un coordinador debe preveer que su pokemon sea afectado por esta clase de cosas.

-¿Como es posible anticiparlo?- Todos los pokedex holders se quedaron pasmados, paralizados de la sorpresa, puesto que quien hizo la pregunta no era ni mas ni menos quien menos esperarian. Shappire.

Willy consiguio 5 puntos. Mimi gano 3. El empoleon de platina logro 5. En las gradas todavia no habia quien se recuperara del asombro. Finalmente Green reacciono

-Imagino que deberian intuirlo.

Su voz parecio hacer despertar a los demas. Algunos parpadearon repetidamente. Otros sacudieron la cabeza. Finalmente Yellow pudo responder

-Si. Es necesario conocer a los competidores para saber como reaccionaran y que movimiento usar en cada caso. Los coordinadores deben mantenerse atentos a cada detalle.

Comenzo la tercera ronda. Walrein deberia ir primero debido a que era quien tenia mas puntos, pero los jueces dejaron el orden como: empoleon, Willy, Eesp, Mimi. A Crystal, Yellow y Shappire les parecia raro que Ruby este de ultimo, teniendo en cuenta su talento natural. Algo no andaba bien.

Empoleon escupio una gran cantidad de burbujas que se elevaron en espiral. El espiral era cada vez mas amplio. Para cuando estuvo a punto de tocar el techo el circulo era tan amplio que su inercia se agoto y las burbujas quedaron suspendidas en el aire, descendiendo lentamente hacia los espectadores.

-Nunca vi un rayo burbuja asi.- Dijo Yellow mirando una burja que quedo suspendida frente a su rostro. Algunas burbujas quedaron al nivel de la audiencia, pero aun habia muchas en el techo.

-No fue rayo burbuja, fue torbellino.- Era Crystal quien contesto. Miraba a Shappire, quien no parecia impresionada. Una burbuja tomo por sorpresa a la capturadora chocando contra su mejilla y explotando.

Empoleon se aparto para dejar paso a walrein. Willy exalo de otra vez. al pricipio parecia que uso frio polar de nuevo, pero no era asi. Esta vez era mas lento, mas suave. No se aremolino, sino que se elevo un poco y cayo delicadamente al suelo. El espectaculo frio no era frio polar, era nieve polvo. Esta actuacion normalmente le habria sacado una alegria al publico, pero no funciono del todo. Las burbujas de empoleon seguian alli, absorbiendo atencion. Algunos ni siquiera miraron la actuacion. Solo los jueces se concentraron en el movomiento, e incluso a ellos les costaba ignorar esas hermosas burbujas.

Zira chasqueo los dedos y Eesp se adelanto. Utilizo un movimiento que ya habia exibido. La luz de las ventanas se concentro en espoeon, haciendolo brillar y parecer mas saludable a la vista. Normalmente habria opacado a lo demas, pero la luz se reflejo en las burbujas y se redirecciono hacia todas partes, como si de pequeños reflectores se tratazen. Esto por un lado hizo que por todas pertes se reflejaran hermosas manchas ligerisimamente mas oscuras, pero por otra parte hizo que todos los presentes fueran iluminados, no solo Eesp, cosa que arruino un poco el acto.

Turno de Ruby de nuevo. Milotic floto por los aires hasta llegar a las burbujas. Entonces una neblina comenzo a emanar de Mimi.

-¿Se supone que es belleza?- Pregunto Blue.- Parece mas dureza o ingenio.

-Espera un poco.- Dijo Crystal.

La niebla se concentro en varias nubes pequeñas. Empezo a llover. No, a granizar. La luz golpeaba cada pedazo de hielo haciendo que brille desde el momento que caia de cada nube. El granizo impacto contra las burbujas haciendolas desaparecer.

El hielo no parecia importarle ni a Ruby ni a Mimi en lo mas minimo. Ruby ignoro perfectamente la granizada. Mimi griraba sobre si misma de manera no solo elegante, sino tambien practica. Los lazos a su alrededor golpeaban los trocitos de agua solidificada y la rebotaba hacia abajo. No parecia darle importancia al hielo en su cara.

Los demas no tuvieron tanta estoicidad. Los pokemon rivales se cubrieron con las patas, Platina se protegio detras de empoleon, Yue se bajo del podio, Zira saco un abrigo de su bolso y lo extendio en frente suyo para cubrirse y el presentador saco un paraguas. El ultimo estaba acostumbrado a aquello.

El granizo no habia llegado a las gradas, pero algunos espectadores lamentaron que se acabaran las burbujas.

Momento de las votaciones. Platinum consiguio 2 puntos, Yue 1, Zira 3 y Ruby 2. Anunciaron el orden de la proxima ronda: Yue _ Zira _ Ruby _ Platina. La cuarta ronda dio inicio. El publico se impacientaba por mas

Yue utilizo una tactica ya conocida. Contoneo.

-¿Acaso hara eso cada vez que vaya en primer lugar?- Se quejo Gold.

-No creo que lo repita.- Respondio Blue.- Seria bastante monotomo de su parte hacer eso de nuevo en lo que queda del concurso.

Zira apunto al cielo. Su pokemon obedecio la orden no verbal. La gema de su frente comenzo a relucir. Pero no lanzo dia soleado al techo. Lanzo psicorrayo a un punto encima de los jueces. una linea formada por varias ondas de energia psiquica broto de la frente del espeon. Su brillo era cautivador. Y tambien la forma en que se movian las ondas, algunas mas rapidas que otras, de colores cambiantes, temblando y saliendo ligeramente de la linea, hipnotizaba verlo fijamente, aun si es solo por unos segundos. Los jueces quedaron igual

El turno de Ruby. Antes de comenzar, este se volteo y miro a sus rivales.

-Muchas gracias por este maravilloso evento. Hace mucho tiempo que no me divertia como lo hago en estos momentos. Todas ustedes han demostrado ser asombrosas en los concursos. Especialmente tu, Zira. Yue, tu determinacion es palpable cada vez que Willy actua. y Platina, sencillamente eres sensacional, tu inteligencia, determinacion y espiritu es lo que mas te caracterizo aqui

Las personas con las que hablaba se quedaron mudas. Platina miro el rostro de Ruby. Su sonrisa no era maliciosa. Rebozaba de felicidad y entuciasmo. Sus palabras fueron puras. De verdad queria expresar su alegria.

-Pareces muy feliz para ser alguien sin mucha oportunidad de ganar.- Comento Yue

-No seas asi.- le replico Zira a la rubia. Tanto Zira como Platina se habian conmovido con las palabras de Ruby, pero Yue no.

-Descuide.- Dijo Ruby sin perder la alegria.- Acepto la critica y digo mi respusta ¡Ventisca!

Mimi soplo mirando al suelo. los restos de agua y hielo fueron transformados en una delicada capa de nieve, la cual se elevo por el salon entero, moviendose en frente de todos los presentes. La nieve, fina como azucar impalpable, cayo lentamente en cuanto militic dejo de soplar. La imagen de la nieve en el salon de concursos seria perfecta para una tarjeta navideña. En cuanto tocaba algo solido desaparecia. Se derretia, pero eran particulas tan pequeñas que el agua no era ni rocio y daba la impresion de no estar alli. No se sentia mojado, y tampoco frio. Esa perfeccion era tal que conmovio a todos lo presentes, incluso a Green, Gold y Shappire.

Todos en el publico aplaudieron. Aplaudieron con todas sus ganas puesto que jamas habian visto algo asi. Aquel coordinador y su pokemon tenian perfectamante merecidos los aplausos.

-Maravilloso ruby.- Alabo Platina. Ella, al igual que muchas otras personas, tenia lagrimas en los ojos debido a la hermosura de la actuacion.- No creo poder superarte. Pero no dejare de intentarlo.

Y sin que se efectuara ninguna orden en particular, empoleon comenzo. Escupio una gran cantidad de agua. Hidro bomba. Lanzo el ataque hacia el techo. no se formo una cortina de agua como con milotic, pero esa no era la intencion. El disparo de agua reboto. Llego al techo y regreso al suelo, justo al lado del que efectuo la tecnica. Empoleon dejo de disparar y comenzo a escalar el pilar de agua junto a ella, nadando, pero sin usar ni surf ni acua jet. Escalo a nado alternando entre ambos pilares a mas velocidad de lo que el primer pilar se esfumaba. Al llegar al techo dio una pequeña voltereta para patear el concreto. Con esa patada aumento el impulso y regreso por el segundo camino de agua. A mitad del camino dio otra voltereta, pero para salir del agua y aterrizar de pie frente a ruby.

-Eso estuvo increible.- Se entuciasmo Emerald.- Hay que ser muy rapido para no caerse.

-La danza espada fue lo que lo hizo posible.- Añadio Green

-Creo que iran en serio.- Dijo Yellow, impaciente por la ultima ronda.

En lo que tardaron en decir aquello los jueces terminaron de distribuir los puntos. El walrein de Yue consiguio 6 puntos de nuevo. El espeon de Zira logro un 4 con su psicorrayo. El milotic de Ruby tuvo un muy merecido...

-¿¡TRECE!?- Exclamaron algunos en el publico. Un puntaje como ese era bien dificil de lograr.

El empoleon de Platinum gano 6 puntos gracias a su presentacion. Algunas personas ya calculaban cual seria el orden de la proxima ronda. Milotic-walrein-espeon-empoleon. Normalmente habrian acertado, pero no contaban con una cosa.

-¿Por que esa organisacion?- Se intrigo Green. Blue se dio cuenta de algo.

-¿Acaso el concurso en verdad te esta llamando la atencion?

-Solo pregunte.- Dijo Green apartando la mirada

-El psicorrayo.- Dijo Yellow.- Confundio un poco a los jueces. No altero su mente al momento de dar puntos, pero si al momento de calcular puntos para asignar los turnos.

El orden en que todo quedo fue: Eesp-Willy-Mimi-empoleon. Tanto como deberia ser y como fue termino con empoleon al final.

La ultima ronda dio inicio. Zira extendio el brazo y los dedos de las manos. Todos retrocedieron a la vez que Eesp avanzo. Esta vez ambas estaban determinadas a no ser superadas por el hielo. El pelaje lila de espeon comenzo a brillar de dorado. Su brillo la hizo ver majestuosa, pero era tanto que lastimaba los ojos. El brillo se intensifico aun mas y su imagen se hizo apenas visible por la luz. No le fue tan bien como habria podido.

Turno de Yue. Esta habia pensado que Zira utilizaria sol matinal de nuevo, asi que le habia ordenado a walrein usar granizo. Si hubiera sabido lo que haria le habria dado otra orden. Ahora era demasiado tarde para cambiar de tactica. El granizo no fue tan impactante como el de Ruby. Al menos tendrian la misma puntuacion. Y al menos Zira saldria peor.

Yue miro a espeon y no pudo creer lo que vio. El granizo le reboto inutilmente contra la piel del pokemon psiquico. La vez anterior espeon habias sufrido, pero en esta ocasion estaba como si nada. Y el brillo de su piel se notaba sin problema a travez del hielo

-¿Creiste que no anticiparia tu truco?- Pregunto Zira.- Sabia que volverias a golpear, y por eso hice que Eesp se protegiera con manto espejo. Ahora sera inmune a todo durante el resto del concurso.

Ruby sonrio ante tanto talento por parte de Zira. Ahora debia concentrarse en su autentica amenaza. La señorita Platina.

Mimi dio su exibicion final. Se elevo trazando amplios circulos a la vez que agua enpezaba a emanar de su piel. Al principio parecia aqua jet, pero el agua brotaba de forma irregular. En algunas partes era mas espesa que en otras, formando aros. Al final el agua dejo de fluir. Las partes donde el agua era mas gruesa se mantuvieron, y las partes en donde era mas delgada desaparecio. Era aqua aro. Milotic habia dejado un rastro de aros flotantes de aqua. Una ligera sacudida de la cola de la usuaria causo que los aros explotaran, uno a la vez, desde el mas legano a mimi hasta el que estaba todavia al rededor de su cuerpo. Al explotar salpicaban agua por todas partes. Al igual que con la nieve, al publico no parecia molestarle las salpicaduras. El publico, ya conmovido, lanzo varios suspiros debido a la tecnica.

Ruby se volteo hacia la proxima en actuar.

-Se que ya lo dije, pero no aguanto las ganas de repetirlo. Jamas me he divertido tanto en un concurso. No, no solo en concursos. Jamas me he divertido tanto en mi vida. Poder sentir tu presencia es mas que suficiente para despertar mi pasion.

-Muchas gracias ruby. Siento lo mismo. hay algo que me gustaria decirte ¿Recuerdas la foto que te mostre de mi primer concurso? Yo... la pase muy mal alli

-Es comun estar nerviosa...

-No era eso.- Platina estaba triste. El entuciasmo de Ruby desaparecio. Fue reemplazado por preocupacion.- Yo... antes de comenzar habia hecho enojar al publico. Todos se pusieron de acuerdo en sabotearme. Y no hablo de inibirme en la fase de exibicion. Estropearon las prendas para primplup y lo golpearon durante la fase de baile.

-Infelices.- Ruby estaba indignado. Habia presenciado actos similares. Aquellos que hacian eso era personas que no encontraban ninguna felicidad en los concursos. Solo buscaban fama, no les importaba en lo mas minimo que las personas disfrutaran de aquellas pequeñas fiestas. No tenian corazon.

-Estuve a punto de renunciar, pero mis amigos me animaron a proseguir, me motivaron a no rendirme. En esos momentos senti gratitud pura hacia ellos. Pero desde entonces tengo miedo a participar en concursos. Te ofreci este concurso porque pense que, si volvia a pasar algo asi, tu me animarias.- Dijo recuperando su sonrisa

-Puedes contar conmigo para animarte cuando lo desees- Ruby le dedico su mejor sonrisa. Jamas permitiria que alguien se entristeciera en un concurso.

-Muchas gracias. Pero aun si eso hubiera llegado a pasar no hubieras tenido que hacer nada. Tu entuciasmo es contagioso. Solo estar al lado tuyo habria bastado para que me recupere. Ese espiritu tuyo es el mas grande que he visto en mi vida, y conosco a personas bastante vigorosas. Y ahora mismo quiero demostrarte yo mi entusiasmo como agradecimiento. ¡Empoleon, giga impacto!

-¿¡Tu empoleon conoce giga impacto!?- Ruby se alarmo y se alegro a la vez. Si Platina usaba giga impacto en ese momento... seria un perfecto gran final.

Empoleon se movio a gran velocidad y dio un gran salto. Al llegar al punto mas alto se preparo para dar un gran cabezazo al suelo. Descendio a gran velocidad, rodeado de un aura formada por la fuerza y el impulso de la caida. Esa aura brillante no solo causo que empoleon se luzca, sino que causo que tanto milotic como walrein retrocedieran asustados. El impacto fue tal que el aura se elevo como un pilar encima de empoleon.

El publico exclamo con toda su fuerza ante la mejor exibicion que han visto. Ninguno de los participantes logro tanto talento, exepto quiza milotic. Incluso shappire se unio, debido a la fuerza del movimiento.

-¡Espectacular!

-¡Maravilloso!

-¡Increible!

El publico solto diversas exclamaciones de entuciasmo a la vez que los jueces contaban los votos. Era hora de mostrar al ganador.

-¡Señoras y señores! ¡El concurso ha concluido! ¡Nos complace anunciar al ganador! ¡Se contaran los votos!

concursante visual ronda 1 ronda 2 ronda 3 ronda 4 ronda 5 total

Willy 5 +6 +5 +3 +6 -2 22

Eesp 10 +9 -2 +1 +4 +2 25

Empoleon 12 +2 +5 +2 +6 +12 39

Mimi 15 +5 +3 +2 +13 +1 39

-¿¡Empate!?- Todos en el publico quedaron estupefactos, algo asi casi nunca ocurria. ¿Como decidirian al ganador?

-¡10 puntos en la fase visual!- Yue no podia creerlo.- ¿Como puede un pokemon usado en 2 categorias tener un nivel tan alto?

-Es evidente que presto mas atencion a las bayas que tu.- Respondio Zira sonriente.

Los jueces estaban contando los puntos. No podian calcular a un vencedor. Ruby se acerco a Platina.

-Quedate con el liston

-No es necesario. Los jueces ya decidiran.

-No. Tu te lo mereces mas que yo.

-¿Porque lo dices? Tu me ganaste en la fase visual. Y el mejor movimiento del concurso tambien te corresponde.

-Si, pero yo soy un experto en concursos. Tu jamas habias participado en un concurso de Hoen y aun asi te comparaste a algo que seria un campeon en los concursos. A mi me tomo años llegar tan lejos. Tu lo lograste a la primera. Tu potencial es inclusive mayor al mio. Mereces la cinta.

Ruby se fue en direccion a los jueces antes de que Platina pudiera decir algo. Cuando llego dijo:

-Renuncio a mi cinta.

Los jueces miraron a Ruby. Hablaron un poco entre si y asintieron al mismo tiempo.

-De acuerdo.- Dijo uno de ellos.- Si eso es lo que quieres, gracias. Nos quitaste una carga de encima.

El presentador se acerco a Platina. Le paso la cinta a la vez que dijo:

-¡La ganadora de este espectacular concurso es la señorita Platinum Berlitz!

El publico aplaudio, agradeciendo ese grandioso espectaculo que brindaron, principalmente, Ruby y Platina. Platina alzo su cinta por encima de su cabeza. entonces ruby se acerco por su espalda, la agarro por la cintura y la cargo sobre un hombro. Desde aquella posicion todos pudieron ver el liston y la gran sonrisa que Platina mostraba. Pero nadie fue capaz de notar el ligero sonrojo que tenia.

_¿Que les parecio? Nuevamente, lamento la demora. Puede que el proximo capitulo se retrase, pero intentare que no sea tanto como este._

_en otras noticias, las votaciones cerraron y gano __**POKEMON VS DIGIMON**__. Ahora trabajere en 2 historias. Debo empezar a concentrarme para que no se me atracen las tareas, escribir mas rapido y evitar distraerme (busque en internet imagenesde aqua aro para ayudarme y entonces me distraje y termine investigando la sexta generacion durante media hora. Distracciones como esa) Intentare que no se repita, pero me temo que no puedo prometer nada._

_No se muy bien como funcionan los puntos en la fase de visual, asi que por favor disculpenme si no son coherentes._

_Muy bien, espero que este capitulo halla valido la espera. Nuevamente pido disculpas por la tardanza_

_Chao_


	6. Nuevas situaciones

**¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOSA MI, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A MI, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A MI!**

**QUE LOS CUMPLA FELIZ, QUE LOS CUMPLA FELIZ, QUE LOS CUMPLA, QUE LOS CUMPLA, QUE YO LOS CUMPLA FELIZ**

**QUE TENGA UN FELIZCUMPLEAÑOS, QUE TENGA UN FELIZ CUMPLE... un momento, creo que esa ultima no es de cumpleaños. que mas da ¡feliz compleaños a mi!**

**muy bien muy bien, ya calmado el ambiente de fiesta quiero dar mis excusas. no es mi cumpleaños exactamente. mi cumple fue el dia que deberia haber publicado el fanfic si lo hubiera hecho a tiempo. es queestuve tan distraido con los preparativos de una pequña fiesta con amigos que me olvide del fanfic. una vez que lo termine me castigaron (no pregunten) y no pude publicar. despues descidi publicarlo el jueves, como deberia ser. pero sentonces se me cayo el internet por dos dias. luego tuve un problema medico. tengo un fuerte dolor en el omoplato izquierdo y en la zona cercana. tuve que ir al doctor un par de veces. entre eso y que mi mama justo descidio que era momento de completar las partes que faltan a mi carpeta (maldita escuela) me olvide del fanfic. pero aqui estoy. al fin. disfruten del capitulo.**

CAPITULO 6: Nuevas Situaciones.

Ruby y Platina de nuevo estaban sentados juntos en la fila detras del chofer. Esta vez Platina era quien miraba por la ventana. Jamas se habia sentido tan entuciasmada en su vida. Habia vivido experiencias que la alegraron enormemente, pero ninguna en tal magnitud. No la habia alegrado ganar el concurso, sino la sensacion de proteccion que habia emanado Ruby. El habia dicho que la protegeria, y sus palabras eran sinceras. Podia sentirlo. Ruby habia estado tan entuciasmado, parecia un niño. eEa verdad que a el no le importaba ganar, pues le habia cedido su premio. Solo Ruby lograba hacerla sentir tantas emociones.

Ruby por su parte tambien estaba alegre. Lo unico que hizo durante todo el viaje de regreso fue mirar la inmensa sonrisa de Platina mientras esta oservaba el horizonte sin darse cuenta de su observador. Ruby tambien se habia divertido. Tanto como ella. En ese concurso ambos habian pasado el mejor momento de sus vidas. Sintio su felicidad cuando la cargo en su hombro. Ruby era feliz cuando ella lo era.

El resto tambien conservaban los asientos del viaje anterior. Shappire, Crystal y Shappire en el fondo, Blue, Emerald y Green en medio. El unico cambio habia sido Red y Gold. Ahora Red estaba en el fondo junto a Yellow y Gold estaba mas adelante junto a blue. Green y Emerald miraban atentos hacia Blue, Green debido a la escena de hace un momento, Emerald debido al acuerdo que tuvo con Crystal.

Shappire seguia en una esquina y Crystal al lado suyo.

-Dime que...

-Ya dejame en paz

-Se ve que...

-Que me dejes tranquila

-Habla con los demas, deja de se...

-Vete tu.- Respondio Shappire, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo en no gritarle.

Crystal noto que su amiga estaba tan ofuscada que no aceptaria ninguna palabra, aun las de buena intencion. Miro al otro lado. Red y Yellow nuevamente hablaban entre si. Se los notaba abstraidos. ¿En que estaban esos dos? Miro para adelante. Gold y Blue platicaban animadamente. Miraron a Red y Yellow de reojo y soltaron risas. Sin duda estaban hablando de ellos. Gold se volteo hacia Platina, pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo Emerald le hablo

-Gold ¿Que opinas de mi sudowudo?

Gold se olvido de Platina para responder la pregunta

-Sutaro es mejor.

-¿Que te hace pensarlo?

Blue suspiro. Una vez que Gold era provocado la situacion se volvia molesta.

El resto del viaje transcurrio sin nada digno de mencion. Gold y Emerald discutieron todo el trayecto, Red y Yellow no dejaron de hablar entre si, Shappire no dijo una sola palabra, Crystal se mantuvo atenta a una posible reaccion, Blue intento entablar conversacion con Green, pero debido a la escena en el salon de concursos opto por no hacerlo. Platina no aparto la mirada de la ventana y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la discucion justo detras de ella.

Al llegar a la casa de Shappire los primeros en bajar fueron Emerald y Gold. Este ultimo dijo:

-Batalla. Tu sudowudo contra el mio. Ahora.

Antes de que Emerald llegara a responder, una voz nueva lo interrumpio.

-¡Esta aqui, junto a la casa del profesor!

Los que estaban en el vehiculo salieron rapidamente para ver a quien pertenecia esa voz. Ninguno fue capaz de localizar a nadie. Platina se apresuro en bajar y miro hacia arriba

-¡Dia! ¡Me alegra que hayas llegado!

Todos miraron inmediatamente hacia arriba. Habia una gigantesca esfera flotante de color morado encima de ellos. La esfera descendio lentamente, hasta llegar a la altura de los demas. De alli bajo un chico con ropa azul, a exepcion de su gorro rojo.

-Diamond ¿Verdad?- Pregunto Green, recordandolo de la reunion anterior.

-¿Donde esta Pearl?- Pregunto Platinum rapidamente.

-Hay viene.- Dijo Diamond señalando en una direccion. Todos miraron y lograron ver a Pearl acercandose a paso ligero. No se detuvo hasta llegar junto a Platimun.

-Señorita ¿Donde estaba? No la encontra...

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por Platinum, quien envolvio a el y a Diamond en un efusivo abrazo. Ambos se quedaron mudos de la sorpresa. Cuando su amiga los libero ellos siguieron paralizados.

-¿Que estabas diciendo?- Pregunto con su sonrisa mas grande.

Pearl no repondio. No podia reaccionar. Diamond fue capaz de recuperarse antes.

-Nosotros llegamos aqui y no encontramos a nadie por ningun lado.- Respondio Dia, mientras Pearl miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, aun sin poder hablar.- Visitamos una casa cercana y encontramos un hombre y una mujer. El hombre no se mostro muy dispuesto a ayudarnos, pero la mujer fue muy amable.

-Seguramente fueron mis padres.- Acoto Ruby.

-La señora nos dijo que habia ido a ver un concurso junto a un grupo de amigos.- Continuo Diamond.- Asi que solo esperamos a que regresara. Me monte en drifblim y me quede observando desde arriba.- Dia señalo la bola morada, el drifblim.- Mientras tanto Pearl la busco en los alrededores. Ahora que usted acabo de llegar llame a Pearl y aqui estamos.

Pearl apenas acababa de salir de su alelamiento y miro a los demas uno a la vez. Recien reparaba en la presencia de sus sempais. Todos miraban atentamente la escena.

-Señorita, no quiero criticarla, pero ¿Por que no nos espero?

-Es que ruby me invito a un concurso y no pude decirle que no.

-Literalmente no podia.- Dijo Gold por lo bajo. Algunos rieron.

-Nos divertimos mucho. ¡Y hubo un empate!- Exclamo Platinum entuciasmada.

Pearl volvio a quedarse mudo. Ese animo en la voz... Algo debio haber pasado aparte del empate en el concurso, y debia ser algo grande para que la señorita Berlitz se sienta tan vivaz.

-Bueno, pasemos adentro.- Sugirio la señorita.- Gold y Emerald hiban a pelear, demosles espacio. Y Ruby me estaba hablando de vestir a los pokemon antes de que nos fueramos. Estoy impaciente por continuar esa charla. ¡vamos!

Ella se dirigio al interior de la vivienda. Los demas, a exepcion de Gold, Emerald y Pearl, los siguieron. Diamond se percato de que Pearl no hiba con ellos y regreso a buscarlo.

-Pearl ¿Pasa algo? Entra.- Invito Diamond. Pearl no reacciono.- ¿Pearl? Pearl. Despierta.- Al ver que Pearl no reaccionaba, tuvo que agarrarlo de un brazo y sacudirlo un poco.

-¿Dia?- Pearl sacudio su cabeza.- Gracias.

-No hay de que, ahora vamos a conocer mejor a nuestros compañeros.

Un momento, antes quiero hablarte de algo.- Pearl hablo mirando hacia la puerta de la casa de Shappire.- ¿No notaste algo raro?

Diamond lo penso un segundo.

-No note nada malo

-¡La señorita Platinum estaba completamente cambiada! ¡Esta casi irreconocible!

-Luce igual que siempre

Pearl se dio una palmada en la cara.

-No hablo de su apariencia ¡su actitud!

-Esta mas feliz ¿Que tiene de malo?

Pearl intento responder, pero su arrebato se detuvo en seco.

-Es que... No parece ella misma. Es casi como otra persona.

-Estaba feliz de vernos y nos abrazo. No le veo nada malo.

-No parece algo que ella haria.- Dijo Pearl vacilante.

-¿Podemos irnos ya? No debemos hacer esperar a nuestros amigos.

-De acuerdo.

Pearl camino detras de Diamond. Sus comentarios fueron irrefutables, no habia nada malo en su amiga, por mas inusual que sea.

-Hola, lamentamos hacerlos esperar.- Dijo diamond mientras entraba por la puerta.- ¿En donde nos sentamos?

Las sillas estaban distribuidas esta vez con forma de U. 5 sillas por la izquierda, por la derecha 2 sillas y el sofa, en el fondo otras 2. En el sofa estaban Red y Yellow, en las sillas estaba Blue junto a una silla vacia. Por la izquierda estaban Shappire junto a la entrada, y Crystal al lado suyo. Cuando todos estaban decidiendo sus puestos hace un minuto Crystal habia acorralado a Shappire sin que los demas se diran cuenta. Con esto habia conseguido seguir junto Shappire aunque esta no quisiera. Junto a ambas estaba Green y 2 asientos vacios. En los asientos del fondo estaban Ruby y Platina. Platina sentada, Ruby usando una cinta metrica para tomar las medidas de los pokemon de Platina. Diamond y Perl se sentaron junto a Green y Platinum.

-Todo listo.- Dijo Ruby, guardando su cinta metrica.- ¿Para cual pokemon deberia diseñar primero? ¿Loppuny? ¿Cherrim? ¿Froslass quiza?

-Elige tu.- Respondio Platina.- Tu eres el experto. Quiero ver como plasmas tu arte.

-Muy poetico señorita.- Dijo Ruby, agradeciendo el alago.- Creo que elijo a loppuny.

Platina guardo a sus pokemon y vio como Ruby rebuscaba en su mochila. Crystal y Green habian empezado a hablar. Yellow y Red no habian dejado de hablar. Blue estaba escuchando desde la distancia la conversacion de Green y Crystal. Pearl se acerco a Platinum por detras para decirle por lo bajo:

-La llamo señorita. ¿Por que?

-Es solo su forma de hablar. De todos aqui es quien tiene mas clase.

-Le hablo de su clase social ¿Verdad?

-Por supuesto. No le acultaria algo tan importante a mis compañeros ¿Debia ser un secreto?

-No, pero era recomendable guardarlo un poco. Las personas tienden a no mostrar su verdadera forma de ser frente a alguien rico.

-Descuida, Ruby no es asi. Ya me llamaba señorita desde antes de que se lo revelara. Es de confianza.

-Si tu lo dices...- Pearl regreso a su lugar mientras Ruby terminaba de sacar unas gafas, agujas de tejer y varios ovillos de lana. Ruby se sento junto Platina, se coloco las gafas y miro los ovillos, decidiendo cual seria el color mas apropiado.

Green y Crystal hablaban de movimientos para sus pokemon.

-Entonces el movimiento restriccion no te seria util ¿Verdad?- Pregunto Green

-No en realidad.- Respondio Crystal.- Causarle problemas de estado a tu enemigo favorece en las batallas, pero no siempre en las capturas. Envenenamiento y restriccion dañan continuamente al enemigo, pero solo el veneno facilita la captura, la restriccion no. Y entre los estados que facilitan las capturas evito el veneno y las quemaduras. Prefiero la paralicis. Me gustaria tener un pokemon que congele al enemigo, eso me seria muy util.

-¿Tienes un pokemon acuatico? Casi todos pueden aprender rayo hielo.

-Honestamente no. Y rayo hielo solo tiene un 10% probabilidad de congelar al enemigo. esa es la desventaja del congelamiento, solo esta como efecto secundario. No hay ningun ataque que se concentre en congelar, como onda trueno a la paralicis u fuego fatuo a las quemaduras.

-Y por eso tienes a parasect con esporas. Porque se concentra en paralizar.

-Exacto. Parapeon se dedica a inmovilizar a los oponentes. Cada miembro en mi equipo de capturas hace algo distinto.

-Ya me lo contaste. Smoochum usa mal de ojo, cubone usa faltortazo, hitmonchan debilita un poco al enemigo y a arcanine y a natu los usas para transportarte. Eso me recuerda que queria preguntarte algo. Tu natu conoce profecia, un movimiento que golpea con efecto retardado. ¿Que hace ese movimiento en un equipo de captura? No veo que utilidad tendria para eso.

Blue obserbava la platica con atencion. Mas que concentrarse en lo que decian, miraba los rostros de ambos, atenta a cada gesto. La pelinegra era una de las pocas personas con las que Green se sentia comodo. Junto a la capturadora estaba Shappire mirando hacia afuera, pero cada tanto mirando a ruby de reojo. Blue miro a su derecha, una silla vacia. Blue habia notado como Crystal se habia movido cuando todos decidian un puesto. Ella probablemente habia buscado ubicarse junto a Green.

La evolucionadora miro hacia la izquierda. Red y Yellow no pararon de hablar, riendo cada tanto. Era evidente que se gustaban. A Blue le asombraba que aun no se hubieran besado, con tanto tiempo que pasaban juntos. Entonces se le ocurrio algo. Red estaba de espaldas a ella. Yellow estaba muy cerca de su rostro. Quiza si Blue empujaba a Red...

Blue se volteo hacia Red. Preparo las manos para dar el empujon. Nadie sospecho de ello. Aparentemente Red conto un chiste, puesto que Yellow rio. Al reir se llevo una mano a la boca. Cuando termino de reir retiro la mano. Empezo a hablar. El momento perfecto.

En ese presciso instante la puerta principal se abrio de golpe. Gold y Emerald entraron a la casa y el ruido que hizo la puerta causo que todos los presentes voltearan hacia ellos.

Blue volvio a sentarse normalmente. Su pequeña treta habia fallado. Blue se sentia frustrada, habia querido hacer eso desde que lo vio en un anime de ninjas (Como Koga y su hija)

-Falta una silla- Dijo Emerald.

Blue miro a su alrededor. La silla de su derecha era la unica libre.

-Yo me quedare aqui parado.- Se ofrecio green. Blue vio una oportunidad.

-Sientate aqui.- Dijo la castaña. Ella se sento en el brazal del sofa y señalo la sila que acavaba de abandonar.

-Ahora tienen 2 asientos libres.- Dijo Green dirigiendose a Gold y Emerald.- Ya no necesito levantarme.

Los 2 que acababan de llegar se sentaron junto a Blue. Emerald al lado de Ruby y Gold al lado de Blue en la silla que esta ultima estaba segundos antes. La frustracion de Blue era mucho mayor que antes. Miro con enojo a Gold, quien se asusto un poco sin comprender el porque de la hostilidad.

Mientras tanto Ruby habia terminado de elegir la lana, preparar sus agujas de tejer, colocarse sus gafas y entrelazar algo de lana entre sus dedos (Asi se hace para tejer, en serio). Comenzo su trabajo mientras Platina lo miraba atentamente.

Diamond y Pearl estaban hablando entre si, Crystal y Green seguian platicando, Red y Yellow igual. Blue habria retomado su idea del empujon, pero sentada en el brazal Yellow podria verla. La castaña miro a su derecha. Gold y Emerald miraban en su direccion. Al principio Blue penso que la miraban a ella, pero fijandose mejor noto que Gold intentaba ver a Yellow, y Emerald miraba a Gold.

-¿Estas de metiche?- Pregunto Blue a Gold, sobresaltando a este ultimo.

-Yo no espiaba, Solo... solo...

-Descuida, no pasa nada.- Dijo Blue para detener el tartamudeo. Despues le dijo en voz baja:- Lo hablamos mas tarde.

Gold se calmo.

-Y ¿Como van las cosas entre tu y Chrys?

Gold nuevamente no supo que responder.

-Descuida, esta concentrada en su conversacion con Green. Si no hablas fuerte no se dara cuenta.

Gold miro detras suyo. Emerald observaba a Platinum y a Ruby. El criador volvio a mirar a Blue y comenzo a hablar.

Ruby seguia tejiendo. En un minuto habia progresado bastante. A Platina se le escapo una risita. Ruby la miro.

-¿Que pasa?

-No es nada.- Respondio ella, tratando de aguantar la risa.

-Vamos, dime.

-De acuerdo. Yo pense que... pareces una ancianita.

Emerald se echo a reir. La cara de Ruby no tenia precio. Crystal tambien habia escuchado y tambien rio un poco. Interrumpio se conversacion con Green para dirigirse a Shappire.

-Vamos, se que oiste eso. No me digas que no te hace gracia.

Pero Shappire no rio. Solo mantenia la mirada fija en la puerta. Gold y Emerald la habian dejado abierta.

Crystal se acerco para hablarle en voz baja.

-Por favor, rie. Reir libera la tension y tu tienes mucha. Te hara bien, creeme. Si solo...

Shappire interrumpio a su amiga agarrandole de la cabeza con una mano. De un movimiento brusco la obligo a mirar hacia Green. Shappire solto a Crystal. Esta no dijo nada, pero se llevo una mano al cuello. Shappire era muy fuerte, ese movimiento le dejo mucho dolor. Decidio dejarla en paz de momento, no vaya a ser que esta le arranque la cabeza sin querer.

Por su parte Green habia empezado a hablar con Pearl.

-¿Es cierto eso de que tu padre es uno de los ases del frente de batalla?

-Si, es Jericor, amo de la torre de batalla.

-Interesante ¿Habra influenciado eso a la descicion del Profesor Oak de aceptarte como pokedex holder?

Pearl se ofendio ante ese comentario.

-¿Estas insinuando que no estoy aqui por mis logros?

-No me referia a eso. Yo decia que quiza gracias a el seas mas fuerte y por eso estes aqui.

-Ah.- Pearl se calmo.- Pues si, mi padre me entreno desde pequeño. Gracias a el tengo mi habilidad. El observador.

-Asi que fuiste entrenado desde pequeño. Algunos pokedex holders pasaron por lo mismo.

-¿En serio?

-Shappire entrenaba en el bosque cercano a su casa, Crystal se rompio los brazos de pequeña al caer de un barranco y los pokemon salvajes la cuidaron, Silver y Blue desde muy tierna edad fueron reclutados por alguien llamado Mask of Ice, inclusive yo mismo fui a entrenar con el lider de gimnacio anibal cuando tenia muy poca edad.

-Vaya. mi historia no es muy interesante en comparacion con eso.

-Von lo poco que se de ti me es suficiente como para asegurar que tienes potencial. Dime ¿Como era ese entrenamiento?

Mientras tanto Diamond se habia parado y se acerco a Crystal para dialogar. Noto que ela se frotaba el cuello.

-Luces nerviosa ¿Pasa algo?

-No es nada.- Entonces Crystal noto que Diamond miraba su mano.- Solo me duele el cuello.

-Podria darte un masaje si quieres.

-No es necesario, pero gracias por la oferta.

Diamond toco el cuello de Crystal con un dedo. Esta se alejo un poco e hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Tendre cuidado.- Prometio el chico. Se paro detras de Crystal y comenzo a masajearla en cuello. Se concentro mas en la nuca y entre los omoplatos, para asi relajar la piel al rededor del cuello y no lastimar a la pelinegra.

-Gracias, Diamond.- Dijo Crystal en una mezcla entre palabra y suspiro. El masaje en verdad la estaba calmando del dolor.

-Mis amigos me dicen Dia.

-Mis amigos me dicen Chris.

Frente a ellos, aunque sin prestarles atencion, estaban Red y yellow. Junto a ellos Blue escuchaba atenta mente a Gold, hasta que se canso y dijo:

Entonces aun no has llegado a nada con ella ¿Verdad?

Gold se ofendio.

-¿Que no escuchaste lo que te dije? ¡Esta loca por mi!

-Baja la voz o llamaras la atencion. Lo que yo alcance a escuchar es que tu eres el loco por ella y tus sentimientos no son correspondidos.

-¡Eso no fue lo que dije!

-Baja la voz.- Repitio Blue.

-¿No has notado como ella se preocupa por verse bien cuando yo estoy cerca? ¿O como me sonrie? ¿Como se preocupa por mi?

-La forma en que te imaginas esas cosas es la prueba de que tu eres el enamorado. Crystal no hace nada de eso. Solo quieres que eso pase y por eso te lo imaginas.

Gold estaba a punto de gritarle a Blue que equivocaba, pero esta lo preevio y dijo:

-¿Cuantas veces debo decirtelo? No levantes la voz.

Gold hacia esfuerzos por no alterarse, pero finalmente comenzo a respirar hondo. Blue ahogo una risita. Estaba disfrutando hacer sufrir a Gold. Miro la sala. Emerald y Platinum seguian mirando a Ruby tejer. Habia logrado una pieza capaz de envolver un torso humano. Tejia rapido. Pearl hablaba con Green. Blue se relajo, si es que no se habia relajado del todo con el enojo de Gold. Siguio recorriendo el lugar con la mirada. Se sobresalto un poco con lo siguiente que encontro.

-Creeme- Dijo Gold, ya sin gritar.- Se que soy especial para Chris. Yo se que ella me ama, no me importa lo digas.

-Una imagen vale mas que mil palabras.- Dijo blue en voz baja sin mirar a Gold.

-¿Que tiene que ver eso?

Por toda respuesta Blue señalo hacia donde estaba mirando. Gold no esperaba encontrarse con eso. Diamond dandole un masaje a Crystal, la cual tenia en el rostro los ojos cerrados y una expresion relajacion, felicidad. Gold tuvo la misma reaccion que Blue, pero peor.

-Bueno,- Dijo Blue recuperandose de su asombro.- ¿Que dices ahora Gold?- Blue espero unos segundos. No obtuvo respuesta.-¿Gold? Gooold.- La castaña miro a su interlocutor. Este todavia tenia la mirada fija en Diamond y Crystal. No se movia. Ni siquiera parecia respirar. Blue le agarro de un hombro y lo sacudio. No hubo reaccion alguna. Blue lo sacudio mas fuerte. Nada aun.

-¿Me ayudas?- Pidio Blue a Emerald.

-¿En que?- Pregunto este, desviando la mirada de Ruby, el cual ya casi habia terminado.

-Con Gold.- Blue paso una mano en frente del rostro del criador para demostrar que estaba ido.- Solo agarrale un brazo y ayudame a espabilarlo.

Emerald obedecio. Agarro el brazo derecho de Gold mientras Blue agarraba el izquierdo. Ambos alternaron rapidamente entre empujones y jaladas para sacudir al chico. Solo ante eso pudieron hacerlo reaccionar.

-Crystal... El chico... Cuello...- Balbuceo Gold, pero al menos hablo.

-Creo que el en un rato logro mas de lo que tu llegaste en años.- Dijo Blue, incapaz de callarse comentario

Gold se levanto bruscamente, rabioso. Sin embargo Blue y Emerald todavia lo tenian agarrado, asi que lo unico que logro gold fue hacer ruido con la silla. Green y Pearl miraron en direccion suya. Antes de que Blue respondiera, Gold los miro y solto un gruñido similar al de un tyranitar. Green le dedico a Pearl una mirada de "mejor ignoralos" y retomaron su platica. Los demas en la sala no se dieron cuenta de lo que paso.

-Ese fanfarron.- Murmuro Gold. Emerald miro a Blue

-¿Puedo saber que sucede?

-El chico nuevo acaba de robarse al amor imaginario de Gold.- Resumio la sempai.

-¿Amor imaginario?- Blue señalo a Diamond y Crystal. Entonces Emerald entendio todo. Miro a Gold.- Tampoco es como para que te pongas agresivo.

Emerald intento calmar al criador. Las personas de las que hablaban no notaron el sobresalto. Crystal estaba demaciado relajada como para prestar atencion. Diamond estaba muy concentrado en el masaje. En cierto momento, este noto algo.

-Chris ¿Te estas durmiendo?

Crystal entre abrio los ojos, somñolienta.

-No, no me dormi.- Respondio ella con una voz que evidenciaba su mentira. Diamond sonrio divertido.

-Descuida, se lo que se siente relajarse y quedarse dormido, indiferentemente de donde estes. Me alegra que mi masaje te halla gustado haste ese punto.

La pelinegra se froto los ojos para espabilarse. Luego se llevo la mano al cuello y movio la cabeza. El dolor habia desaparecido.

-Eres bueno.- Felicito Crystal.

-No es nada.- Respondio el alagado.- Solo improvisaba.

Crystal rio un poco. Despues intento pensar. Su mente estaba nublada al haber acabado de despertarse. Recordo el masaje, el dolor de cuello, Shappire le habia lastimado, la habia lastimado porque... Crystal se entristecio al recordarlo.

-¿Pasa algo?- Se preocupo Dia. Habia notado el cambio en la mirada de su nueva amiga.- ¿El dolor volvio?

-No, no es eso. Solo pensaba.

-¿Estas preocupada por tu amiga?

-¿Nos escuchaste?- Pregunto Crystal algo sorprendida.

-No, pero puedo sentirlo. Tu amiga esta molesta por algo y tu tratas de ayudarla. Ella rechaza tu ayuda y tu te sientes frustrada.

-¿Todo eso lo dedujiste asi sin mas?- Pregunto Crystal con cierta admiracion.

-No fue dificil, es parte de la razon por la que soy pokedex holder. Me gustaria darte un consejo, pero no puedo. Deberia hablar un poco con ella para entenderla mejor, pero quiza necesite que la dejen sola. No puedo saberlo aun.

-Si, es imposible saberlo. En verdad tienes empatia. Todo lo que dijiste es correcto, quiero ayudarla, pero no me deja.

-Es una situacion complicada.- Coincidio Diamond.- ¿Que crees tu que podria estar afectandole?

-No creo que debamos hablar como si no estuviera aqui.

-¿De que estas hablando?

Diamond estaba confundido. Crystal tambien. Estonces comprendio lo que quizo decir el. Miro hacia atras y con asombro confirmo sus sospechas.

Shappire se habia ido.

-¿Cuando paso esto?

-Mientras dormias.- Respondio Diamond sin sobresaltarse.- Pense que lo sabias.

-Debo apresurarme en buscarla. Quiza necesite estar a solas, pero debo vigilarla aunque sea desde lejos.

-Algo execivo, pero esta bien.- Respondio Diamond. Estaba asombrado por la descision, pero rapidamente se recupero.- Se nota que haras todo lo posible por ayudarla. ¿Hay alguna razon por la que estes tan apegada a ella?

-Ninguna.- Respondio.- Es solo que es mi amiga, debo ayudarla.

Diamond sonrio.

-Me caes bien. Tienes un gran corazon.

-Muchas gracias. Ahora debo darme prisa en buscarla ¿Querrias venir conmigo?

-Me encantaria.

Ambos pelinegros se levantaron y se fueron. Gold los miro furioso. No habia escuchado lo que decian, o notado que Shappire ya no estaba. Pero ver como se fueron juntos le provoco otra rabieta. Blue y Emerald forcejearon para mantenerlo en la silla. Esta vez Ruby y Platina, quienes los habian ignorado la ultima vez, voltearon para verlo. Emerald y Blue intentaron calmar al chico. Green se esforzo en ignorar el escandalo, asi que intento seguir su conversacion con Pearl.

-¿Ves a tu padre a menudo?

-No.- Respondio Pearl.- Siendo un as del frente no tiene mucho tiempo para el hogar.

-Interesante. Los ases del frente deben de estar mas ocupados que los lideres de gimnacio. Yo al menos tengo fines de semana libres y vacaciones de vez en cuando.

-Si. Mi papa tiene que gestionar todos sus empleados, los puntos batalla, dedicar... un momento ¿¡ERES UN LIDER DE GIMNACIO!?

-Si.- Respondio el castaño, algo molesto por la reaccion.- Soy lider de gimnacio de Ciudad Verde, en kanto.

-¿El Profesor Oak te consiguio un permiso para saltarte tus deberes como lider y venir a esta reunion?

-No nescesito nada de eso. Tengo los fines de semana libres. Ayer no pude venir porque era viernes, pero hoy y mañana podria estar aqui sin tener problemas con la asociacion pokemon.

-Vaya. Ojala los ases tuvieran tantas libertades. Mi padre mas bien parece vivir en su lugar de trabajo y solo pasa por casa como visita de ves en cuando. Como lider ¿Te especializas en un tipo de pokemon?

-No. Pero el antiguo lider de ciudad Verde era de tipo tierra. La medalla que reparto es la medalla tierra, a pesar de que el gimnacio ya no se concentre en eso.

-Mi padre reparte medallas que son como fotos. Tienen la imagen de mi padre, asi que si cambiaran al amo de la torre el premio a entregar cambiaria tambien.

-Tal vez. Pero las medallas no tienen la imagen del lider de gimnacio. No fue necesario cambiarlas cuando cambio el lider.

En lo que Pearl y Green decian eso, Blue y Emerald consiguieron calmar a Gold.

-Ese chico es muy joven ¿Podrias dejar de comportante como un nidoking?

Gold ignoro el comentario.

-¿Que hay de nuevo en tu vida? ¿Algun pokemon nuevo en tu equipo?- Pregunto este.

-Estas cambiando de tema.- Respondio Blue.

Gold volvio a ignorar el comentario. Se volteo hacia Ruby y Platinum. El ya habia terminado su tejido y ella habia liberado a loppuny para que se probara la prenda. Gold hiba a preguntar algo. Emerald reacciono antes.

-¡Blue! Acomodate la falda que estas en publico.

Gold volteo rapidamente hacia atras. Blue miraba a Emerald con enojo. El criador volvio a mirar a Platinum, pero se detuvo. habia olvidado que hiba a decir.

-Hermoso.

Emerald miro a Ruby, preguntandose que habia llamado su atencion. Pero Ruby estaba haciendo una reverencia. Emerald miro mas a la izquierda. Platinum habia juntado las manos en posicion de rezo y miraba a su pokemon con ojos soñadores. Emerald comprendio con asombro que habia sido ella quien habia dicho "hermoso"

-¿Como haces unos relieves como esos? ¿Como puede la lana tener esa consistencia? ¿Que clase de material es este? No parece lana comun.

Pearl volteo para mirar a la señorita, interrumpiendo bruscamente su conversacion con Green. Blue hablaba con Gold y Emerald miraba a Ruby responder las preguntas de Platina.

-Todo esta en la forma de sostener las agujas. Estaria encantado de enseñarle, señorita. Para la consistencia es nescesario mantener firme el pulso durante el tejido. Puede ser dificil. Este material es lana de venonat. Cuando venonat evoluciona en venomoth deja caer su pelaje. Si se recoge y se limpia adecuadamente puede ser utilizado como lana. Tiene una resistencia y brillo asombroso si los venonat estaban saludables.

A Platina le brillaban los ojos mientras acariciaba el abrigo que Ruby acababa de confeccionar. Delicada al tacto, resistente, brillante, hermosa. Una obra maestra de Ruby.

-En realidad creo que me equivoque con la eleccion de color.- Dijo el chico.

-Para mi luce bien.- Dijieron a la vez Platina y Emerald. Gold miro a Emerald asombrado. No esperaba que el mostrara interes.

-Yo opino que un rosa o amarillo le habria venido mejor. O cualquier color calido. Un color frio como este no le saca ningun provecho a la dulzura que tu pokemon emana de por si.

Ruby le quito el abrigo a loppuny. Platina no aparto la mirada a la prenda.

-¿Puedo conservarlo?

Ruby miro a la chica algo asombrado, luego evaluo la pieza entre sus manos.

-No es un muy buen estilo. No le sentaria bien ni a ti ni a ninguno de tus pokemon. No se en que pensaba al tejer esto.

-Aun asi.- Insistio ella.- Quiero conservarlo. Verte tejer es todo un espectaculo. Quiero conservar este grato recuerdo.

-Un recuerdo...- Ruby miro el abrigo otra vez, pero con una pequeña sonrisa.- De acuerdo, quedatelo.

Ruby coloco el objeto en cuestion en los brazos de Platina. Ella abrazo la prenda con la felicidad en su rostro. El confeccionista rio suavemente. Le hizo feliz que ese pequeño obsequio halla causado tanta emocion en ella.

Los observadores tuvieron diferentes reacciones. Blue miro asombrada a ese par. ¿Como no habia notado eso antes? Emerald observo atentamente hasta que Platina abrazo el abrigo. Entonces cerro los ojos y se llevo una mano a la frente (Encima de la esmeralda) cansado de escenas como esa. Gold no entendia que tenia de especial el pedazo de lana. Green no presto atencion a eso. Se concentro en intentar descifrar que le pasaba a Pearl. El rubio tenia los ojos muy abiertos con la mirada fija en Platinum. Green carraspeo para llamar la atencion del anonadado.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Lo mismo podria preguntarte yo a ti.

-¿Eh?

Green tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su paciencia. ¿Como era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta?

-Te distraes demasiado. -Regaño este con enojo en la voz.- Hablo contigo y de repente te quedas en blanco. ¿Puedo seguir conversando o prefieres continuar mirando al vacio?

Pearl tardo un poco en responder. Ya no estaba aturdido por Platina, sino por efecto de la voz del castaño.

-Lo siento.- Dijo el rubio una vez que pudo procesar esa voz imponente.- Es que... ella actua raro.

-¿Quien actua raro?

Pearl dudo un momento, pero finalmente revelo lo que le preocupaba. Alzo un brazo señalando a su izquierda.

-¿Ruby? Descuida, no le pasa nada. Actua raro de por si.

-¡No Ruby!- Pearl se tapo la boca despues de gritar. Todos los presentes voltearon a mirar al causante del grito (Otra vez). no obstante volvieron a enfrascarse en sus conversaciones casi al instante. Pearl, en un susurro vacilante, dijo.- Es la señorita Platinum.

Green miro ambos personajes con gorro. No noto nada fuera de lo comun. Pero en realidad acababa de conocer a la kohuai de Sinno, asi que no podria deducir si habia o no algo raro en ella. Una parte de el queria decirla al joven al lado suyo que no armara escandalo, que no lo avergonzara. Pero otra parte de el sentia interes. Queria saber que anormalidad preocupaba a Pearl. Tomo algo de aliento antes de preguntar:

-¿A que te refieres?

-La señorita Platinum... sencillamente no es asi.

Green espero unos segundos, pero su interlocutor no añadio mas. Green cerro los ojos, molesto.

-Mas detalles por favor.- Pidio el sempai mas como una orden que como peticion.

-Pues... esta muy entuciasmada. Eso no es normal ella.

Green abrio los ojos con algo de asombro. Empezaba a entender, aunque sea un poco, la reaccion.

-Extraño. Ella ha estado todo el dia con ese entuciasmo.

-¿¡TODO!?

Los presentes volvieron a mirar en su direccion.

-Me averguenzas.- Revelo el castaño.

-Lo siento. Se disculpo Pearl cuando todos volvieron a sus respectivas conversaciones. Luego volvio a enfocarse.- Pero ¿Todo el dia? ¿Asi de... radiante?

-Pues si. ¿Acaso nunca se emociona?

-En realidad si, pero en pocas ocaciones.- Pearl empezo a rememorar.- Se entuciasma al conocer algo nuevo, pero una vez me comento que habia visto personas tejer. Cuando esta en un lugar historico, pero no creo que esta casa lo sea. O cuando logra algo difcil, pero debe ser algo realmente dificil, ha vencido lideres de gimnacio sin soltar emocion alguna.

El pokedex holder entrenador analizo la informacion. Era cierto, no coincidia.

-Acaba de venir de un concurso. Rango master. Belleza. ¿Eso es nuevo para ella?

-No en realidad. Ella me ha llevado a mi y a dia a algunos concursos. El primero la alegro, pero a partir de ali fue la chica fria de siempre. Aunque crei ver algo de emocion en sus ojos durante su primer concurso master, a partir del proximo dejo de ser novedad.

-Ya veo... ¿Como defines si esta o no feliz?

-Bueno, no es que casi nunca sea feliz, es cuando se entuciasma. Feliz esta casi todo el tiempo, pero entuciasmada es distinto. Ella suele ser... estatica. Pero cuando algo llama su atencion se mete mas en la conversacion, escucha mas atentamente, rie, aveces mueve los brazos. No hace nada de eso habitualmente.

-Si... Platinum ha hecho eso, exepto por lo de los brazos.

-Y ahora pidio ese abrigo como recuerdo. ¡No...!- Green lo interrumpio con una mirada cortante. Pearl bajo la voz.- No es algo que ella haria.

Green comenzo a evaluar la situacion. Lo que entuciasmaba a esa chica eran las situaciones nuevas. Hasta donde Green tenia entendido no habia nada nuevo. Nada que encajara con la informacion que le acababa de dar el holder de Sinno. Era un asunto ciertamente peculiar.

-Muy bien ¿Quieres que te ayude en esto?

Pearl mostro sorpresa en su rostro. Luego una sonrisa dentro de un gesto decidido.

-Si, lo agradeceria. ¿En serio quieres ayudarme en esto, en algo que casi no conoces? Me alegro de que mis nuevos compañeros sean tan colaboradores.

-Si, quiero ayudarte.- Respondio Green.

En realidad, no hubo tanta colaboracion en su oferta. Este se movio mas por curiosidad que por solidaridad. Esa nueva integrante del equipo habia captado su interes. Si no hubiera sido por eso hubiera dejado al kohuai solo con sus problemas.

-¿Tienes algo en mente?- Pregunto el rubio, esperanzado.

-Yo intentare investigar...

Ambos detuvieron su conversacion al ver algo que llamo la atencion de todos los presentes. Ruby y Platina se habian parado. El y ella caminaron uno al lado del otro hacia la puerta y se fueron, ignorando las miradas de los demas. Los primeros en reaccionar fueron Red y Yellow. Ese par no le dio importancia y volvieron a hablar de ese arceussabraque del cual llevaban hablando todo el dia. Los siguientes en reaccionar fueron Green y Pearl.

-Siguelos.- Dijo Green.- Yo interrogare a Emerald para saber si noto algo ayer, puesto que yo no estuve. Estate atento a cualquier cosa sospechosa que descubras.

-Si.- Respondio Pearl, y se fue a seguir a los coordinadores.

Los siguientes fueron Gold y Emerald. Emerald volvio a conversar con Gold. Pero blue se quedo en su sitio sin decir nada. Ella no estaba anonadada como lo estuvo Pearl, si no que estaba pensativa. Pensaba que haria esa pareja, por que ese chico los habia seguido, que pensaria Shappire. Sus pensamientos fueron detenidos cuando pearl volvio. Se dirigio hacia Green antes de que este terminara de pensar que le preguntaria a Emerald. Pearl dijo:

-Hubo un problema. Ven.

Green se levanto y siguio a su nuevo compañero. Aunque la invitacion fue solo para el, todos los presentes lo imitaron y salieron del lugar. Pearl hizo caso omiso a los demas y hablo con la persona que busco.

-Ellos estaban justo aqui, hablando. Entonces Ruby alzo en brazos a la señorita y luego paso algo extraño...

-Entiendo.- Interrumpio Green. No nescesitaba mas detalles. La estela de polvo enfrente sullo era evidencia suficiente de lo que paso.

-Te dije que no recogieras mas bayas.- Regaño Crystal.

-Son bayas zidra, nos seran utiles.- Replico Diamond sin molestarse.

-No me interesa el hambre.- Dijo Crystal mientras avanzaba, teniendo cuidado de no hacer ruido al pisar ramas. Ella jadeo. Se movian lentamente, pero el camino era tan largo y tenso que habia dejado exausta a la capturadora.

Por su parte Diamond no parecia muy cansado. De algun modo la larga caminata no lo habia desanimado. En algunas partes tenia que evitar pisar ramas y adoptar poses como si jugara twister, pero fuera de eso no tenia problemas.

Ya podian volver a escuchar los gritos.

-Hay que apresurarnos antes de que se aleje y le perdamos el rastro.- Incito Crystal. Eesta se doblo de cansancio antes de volver a enderezarse.

-Ten.- Diamond le ofrecio a su amiga una baya zidra y una baya zanama.- Te haran sentir mejor, creeme.- Crystal acepto el bocadillo. -Son de cascara muy dura.- Advirtio antes de que ella se las llevara a la boca.

Tan pronto Crystal trago el interior de las bayas (Casi lastimandose la mandibula con el exterior) sintio el efecto. Sus energias fueron renovadas casi inmediatamente. Diamond estaba en lo cierto.

-No estas cansado debido a esas bayas que comiste todo el camino ¿Verdad?

Diamond rio. Crystal acerto.

Ambos se apresuraron a seguir el ruido de gritos. No tardaron en encontrar la fuente. Shappire entrenando con Toro, el blaziken. Y con entrenando no era que Toro entrenaba mientras Shappire observaba, sino que ella misma peleaba con su pokemon como si de la misma especiese tratara.

Toro lanzaba puñetazos y patadas, Shappire evadia, bloqueaba y desviaba con energia. Shappire no podia quitarse de la cabeza las emociones de hace unos momentos.

En cuanto Crystal habia quedado adormecida por el masaje Shappire habia aprovechado su oportunidad de escapar sin que nadie se de cuenta. Se habia marchado directo al bosque, a alejarse de la gente. Solo en ese momento habia sido capaz de desahogarse. Habia soltado su furia en un golpe hacia un tronco, el cual habia quedado con una gran marca. Todo el enojo que habia mantenido escondido, no bastaba un solo puñetazo pera soltarlo todo. Otro puñetazo. Este atravezo el tronco como si nada. Shappire grito y le dio una patada al arbol. Lo arranco de raiz.

Recordo una ocasion en la que su padre habia hablado de su fuerza. "Las personas que aprovechen toda su masa muscular pueden levantar hasta el doble de su peso. Sin embargo esta chica puede levantar al menos cinco veces su peso sin nescesidad de aprovechar todos sus musculos. Shappire, la guerrera". Al parecer, Shappire empezaba a usar toda su musculatura.

Habia liberado a blaziken para que la ayudara a entrenar. Al principio el pokemon se habia negado a atacar a su entrenadora, pero cedio ante las insistencias de esta. Shappire y Toro peleaban y cada una destrozaba arboles de un solo golpe. Asi habian causado el sendero de destrozos que Crystal y Diamond habian seguido. Asi habian terminado, todavia peleando y deforestando. Los pokemon salvajes se habian alejado de ellos. Todos se habian asustado.

Despues de un rato Toro pidio mediante gestos detener el entrenamiento. Shappire estaba dando una pelea inumanamente energica. La chica se enojo con su pokemon. Ella nescesitaba pelear, nescesitaba algo que absorbiera su concentracion. Lo que sea. Regreso a Toro a su pokeball. Crystal y Diamond observaban desde un improvisado escondite detras de un arbol arrancado especialmente grande. Los pensamientos volvian a la mente de Shappire. Debia alejarlos. Miro a un arbol. La imagen de Ruby y Platina riendo la invadio. Shappire dio una patada. La imagen desaparecio mientras el arbol era lanzado, impactaba contra otro arbol y se volvia trizas.

A Shappire se le ocurrio como desquitar su frustracion. Miro a su al rededor. Los pelinegros se hicieron un bollo en el suelo, temiendo ser encontrados. Pero Shappire no buscaba nada. Se estaba concentrando en los arboles. Visualizo la imagen de Platina en cada tronco. Repentinamente se abalanzo sobre el bosque. Los observadores ahogaron un grito. Shapire lanzo volando a todos los arboles que tenia a su alcance. De un manotazo lanzaba un tronco a cinco metros de altura, luego los troncos caian estrepitosamente contra el suelo. Crystal y Diamond miraron aterrados al cielo, aquel bombardeo de madera que amenazaba hacia ellos.

Un tronco caia en su direccion. La capturadora agarro a su nuevo compañero y salto hacia un costado para eludir el proyectil. Se salvaron del golpe, pero tuvieron que moverse de su escondite. Shappire los vio. Ambos tragaron saliva al notar la mirada iracunda de la chica Salvaje sobre ellos.

-USTEDES...

Crystal agarro a Diamond del cuello de su camisa y huyo con toda la fuerza de sus piernas. Diamond, mitad corriendo, mitad arrastrado, miro a la chica de la que huian. Su ropa estaba llena de rasgaduras, producto de su combate con el blaziken. Su cabello despeinado estaba repleto de ramas y hojas como si se hubiera revolcado en el suelo. Los perseguia en cuatro patas. Sus ojos mostraban solamente ira y locura. Todo en ella parecia haber abandonado su humanidad para convertirse en una bestia.

Crystal decidio abandonar el sendero y buscar un camino entre los arboles, con la esperanza de frenar a Shappire. No funciono. La chica salveje, mas salvaje que nunca, efectuo cabezasos y manotazos sin realentizarse en lo mas minimo. Cada golpe lanzaba volando los obstaculos como su fueran papeles al viento.

Todos habian reanudado sus dialogos como si nada, pero al aire libre. Red y Yellow siguieron con su ininterminable charla, Blue y Gold se contaban chistes mutuamente (La mayoria referidos a sus compañeros), Emerald estaba hablando con green acerca de lo que habia presenciado el dia anterior en la ausencia de este ultimo. El unico que no hablaba era Pearl. La estela de polvo habia desaperecido hace rato, pero el pokedex holder observador seguia mirando en aquella direccion como si existiera un rastro aun. Si Diamond estuviera presente le habria pedido a drifblim para poder espiar desde el aire, pero sin el alli solo quedaba esperar. No le parecia apropiado pedir un pokemon prestado a los compañeros que acababa de conocer. Vislumbro algo a lo lejos.

-¡Aqui vienen!- Informo Pearl a los demas. Todos los presentes se reunieron en semicirculo.

Un sendero de polvo se acerco rapidamente y freno de golpe frente al grupo. Ruby cargaba en brazos a Platina. Ambos tenian enormes sonrisas. Platina llevaba en sus manos su gorro y los broches de su cabello, el cual estaba despeinado debido a la velocidad. Ruby dejo a Platina delicadamente en el suelo y ella se acomodo la ropa y se coloco el gorro.

-¿Que estaban haciendo?- Ppreguntaron a la vez Gold, Blue y Pearl. Los primeros 2 con curiosidad, el otro con molestia.

-A una tienda a comprar tela.- Respondio Ruby sin notar el enojo del rubio.- Fue muy divertido. Compramos tela, lana, botones y agujas de tejer.

-¿Por que te quitaste lo adornos del pelo?- Pregunto Blue a Platinum.

-Tuve que quitarme el gorro porque se me caeria con el movimiento y los broches me molestaban un poco sin el gorro.

-¿Que hacen todos afuera?- Quizo saber Ruby.

-Esperando a los 5 miembros faltantes del equipo.- Respondio Emerald.

-¿Quien falta aparte de nosotros?- Pregunto Platina.

-Diamond, Crystal y Shappire.- Respondio Green.- Pero no nos desviemos. ¿Por que se fueron asi de repente?

-Ya lo dije, a comprar.

-Pero por que tan de repente

-Ruby sugirio eso y estabamos impacientes.- Respondio Platina aumentando su sonrisa.

-¿Tanto te entuciasma una tienda?- Indago Green. Era una oportunidad para conseguir informacion.

-Quiero ver a Ruby trabajar. El es majestuoso confeccionando ropa. Quiero que me enseñe algo.

El aludido rio ante la admiracion.

-De acuerdo. ¿Quieres aprender algo? Solo dejame buscar las agujas.

Ruby se arodillo, se descolgo el morral y comenzo a rebuscar. Mientras Ruby buscaba las agujas Platina lo observaba moviendo los antebrazos por la emocion. Pearl y Green intercambiaron miradas.

-Ven aqui.- Pidio Ruby ya con las agujas de tejer en sus manos. Platina se acerco.- sosten tus manos firmemente,- el chico agarro las manos de la señorita y coloco las agujas entre sus dedos- relaja la piel para que no tiemble,- dejo las agujas en las manos de Platina y agarro sus manos desde afuera- pon tus dedos en esta posicion,- entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella- mueve las articulaciones...

La leccion fue interrumpida por unos gritos. Crystal y Diamond se acercaron corriendo desde el bosque, ambos con raspones causados por las ramas. Intentaron decir algo, pero no tenian aliento y solo lograron trabarse con sus palabras. Algunos miraron a esos dos, pero otros miraron el lugar desde donde huian.

Los arboles salieron volando como si hubiera habido una explosion. Desde alli salio Shappire, todavia en ese frenesi destructor. Al encontrarse con el equipo entero, su mirada se dirigio directamente a Ruby y Platina, todavia tomados de las manos. Todos vieron con horror como, sin pensar, obedeciendo a sus reavivados instintos salvajes, efectuo una patada. Platina salio volando ocho metros antes de estrellarse inconsiente en el suelo.

Todos los presentos se quedaron paralizados, presas del asombro y el espanto. Incluso a la misma Shappire se le habia cortado en seco la furia al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Miro a Platina sin poder dar credito a sus ojos. Presa del panico, volvio tras sus pasos a toda la velocidad que le fue posible, huyendo en el bosque.

Crystal se fue a perseguir a su amiga. Diamond les siguio. Yellow se fue corriendo hacia el cuerpo de la chica inconsiente, con Ruby siguiendole los pasos. Yellow se arrodillo y toco el torso de la chica. Miro a Ruby a los ojos.

-Tiene huesos rotos.

_Finalmente Shappire a explotado ¿Que pasara despues? ¿Que le sucedera a Platina? ¿Que tramaran los personajes? ¿Acaso nuevos shippings se formaran? Me temo que deberan esperar para saberlo. He desidido hacer esto bisemanal. Los siento, pero era esto o hacerlo irregular._

_Me he tardado un dia mas en publicar. Es una divertida historia. Me distraje viendo el nuevo capitulo de The Big Bang Theory. ¡El capitulo de la busqueda del tesoro esta increible! en serio, no he parado de reir con esto. Voy a parodiar ese capitulo algun dia. Algunas series son cada vez peores ¡Pero The Big Bang Theory es cada vez mejor! Dejando de lado la publicidad despues del capitulo fue hora de cenar y dormir. Asi que por eso me he atrazado un dia mas. Pero empiecen a ver el capitulo y diganme si pueden detenerse._

_P.D.: El martes actualizare pokemon vs digimon_

_P.P.D.: Descubri que al royalshipping tambien lo llaman ligth jewel shipping (en donde lo lei por primera vez decia royal). pero descuiden, no le cambiare el nombre al fanfic a Ligth Jewel Love, seguira siendo Royal Love._

_P.P.P.D.: En serio, miren el capitulo de The Big Bang Theory. Es el tercer capitulo de la septima temporada. Les aseguro que les hara reir._

_P.P.P.P.D: P.P.D. es post post data o post data de la post data_

_P.P.P.P.P.D: chao_


End file.
